


Rivalry

by fay_mishima



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Half-Siblings, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay_mishima/pseuds/fay_mishima
Summary: A family oriented story that revolves around Atobe Mitsuru who is trying to bring his children to love each other. Atobe Keigo from his first wife, and Atobe Fay from an affair. The story revolves around their lives, how the children can cope with each other on a daily basis and love interests. The story timeline is when the kids are entering university.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_With a determined look, she walked through the main brass door of the mansion, went pass the huge ivory custom-made dining hall, turned through the hallways of photos, ironically no photo of her own mother was there and then stood firm in front of a huge rose wooded colored door._

_A gentle knock on the door alerted the person on the other side that there was a visitor, even though it was a clear rule that no guests were allowed to enter the study during his working hours. However, an exception was made that day when his eyes fell upon the young girl that stood there pale faced, with a slight horror in her eyes._

_Atobe Mitsuru stood up, and walked over to her. He kneeled down and watched as tear stricken eyes looked up at him. "Again?" he asked._

_She nodded quietly._

_Mitsuru hugged her quietly to him. "I'm sorry, dear. This is all happening because I brought you here," he said quietly. One erroneous drunken night resulted in her. He was already married to a powerful woman; however, a long meeting, combination of an affair and a bad marriage resulted in the daughter that he was now hugging. Even though he had tried making amends, but his wife had clearly told him that it was over and walked away after giving birth to his eldest son. Now, he was here taking care of both of them. His son was born 5 months before his sister._

_However, his son was popular but she wasn't. She's been tortured and bullied for years because of her brother, and it wasn't helpful that her own brother never stopped it. His fans constantly bullied her, taunted her, and lately they had become physical. Her father had told her that he would report them, but she shook her head._

_She hiccupped, and looked at him. "I want to move schools," she said, looking at him. "If I move someplace far and use my mother's name, they will not know who I am."_

" _You're running away then, dear, and you know that Atobe's never run away." He stood up, and walked to his desk. What he said was true, but he also knew that it had to be done. He had already spoken to the schools, and requested for a transfer._

" _I'm not running away, father. I'm going so I can get stronger. I will show him that I can be strong."_

_Mitsuru looked pleased, "fair enough. I will be transferring you to Rokkaku in Chiba. It's a powerful school, plus I have a sister who lives in that area. If you want, you can live with her for a while, however, I want you back when you graduate from high school."_

_That means 3 years… she thought._

" _Is that a deal, Fay?"_

_She looked at her father and nodded. "A deal it is."_


	2. Chapter Two

_3 Years Later_

Mishima (officially Atobe) Fay now got off the bus and enjoyed the cool morning breeze. She looked around and was in awe of the view in front of her. _Father really did an awesome job on our landscaping,_ she thought admiring the greenery around the mansion. She walked through the huge gate, and on the path towards the house.

 _3 years just passed like that, but oh it was refreshing. I hated lying to my old school mates, but I really didn't want to take any chances for my identity to be revealed._ With 2 suitcases in tow, she reached the front gate only to find the butler already opening it for her with a warm smile, "welcome home, Atobe san."

Fay hugged him tightly. "I missed you too," she said with a wink.

The butler blushed, and took a step back. Fay went straight to her father's study, and was about to knock but the door opened and she found herself facing her brother. He eyed her dangerously with a raised eyebrow, and began walking away.

"You could at least say hi!" she snapped.

He paused for a second, but then walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

They were both almost 18 now. He had gotten more handsome, while she blossomed beautifully. Her hair was longer and darker. Their eyes, there was no mistake that they were siblings for they shared the same eye features.

Fay pushed her tongue at him, and then turned and walked into her father's study. "Father," she said, bowing in respect to him. "I've missed you."

He smiled at his daughter and stood up to hug her. Already sign of old age was beginning to creep on him. 3 years ago he did not have the creases of white hair mingled with his dark hair, nor did he have the slight wrinkles across his cheeks. "I trust that going away was a wise choice?" he asked. _Normally she would've never snapped like that at her brother._

Fay nodded. "Thank you for having faith in me. I am sure it'll be better now.' _I must show no fear and always be strong._

"Good to hear. Now you've both graduated from school, and will be going to University. I've made reservations for the 3 of us. We're going out to celebrate," he said. "The maids will help you dress," he added, leading her outside the study. "We will leave in 2 hours."

 _Dinner? The 3 of us? We've never done that before,_ Fay thought, walking upstairs to her room. _Maybe that's why Keigo looked so mad,_ she walked into her bedroom and found 2 maids waiting for her.

At exactly 2 hours later, Fay was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her father. She stood there awkwardly with her elder brother who was doing his best to ignore her. She stood there in a green v-cut, off the shoulder short sleeves dress. It had sequins and beads as an embellishment. The skirt was long, floor-length with a slight train. Her long hair was tied casually to one side and had light curls flowing at the ends.

She glanced sneakily at her brother who was dressed in a dark suit. It fitted him well, and gorgeously. He had it all, the vest, tie, and suit jacket. It was obvious that it was an expensive piece.

Their father walked downstairs, oh so proudly in a powerful suit of his own. Fay had always admired him, and she was happy that he had accepted her with open arms. _I love this man. I'll do anything for him,_ she thought lovingly.

Mitsuru looked proudly at his children. As the top of his household it was his duty to ensure that no love was lost between them. He needed to do everything in his power to make them feel like a 'family', _for he didn't have much time left_.

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were seated at a fancy Italian restaurant on the 36th floor of an exclusive hotel. The city that glittered in lights could be seen from their view. They were given a private table by the window with 2 butlers to wait on them.

A glass of Champaign for Mitsuru, while both teens had soft drinks in front of them. They were old now, but he still didn't approve of children below 20 to drink. "Keigo, you've been quiet all day," Mitsuru remarked. "I trust you would've been happier with your sister back."

Atobe Keigo looked at his father and smiled wryly. "I trust then you know my feelings in all this without asking."

Fay felt awkward. "There is no reason to strain your relationship with father because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Atobe snapped rudely.

Mitsuru cleared his throat. "We're here to celebrate your graduation. Whatever needs to be discussed can be done later." He looked at his son. "Is that clear?" his voice almost threatening.

Atobe looked at his father then glanced at Fay, "crystal clear."

Mitsuru was disappointed in his son. After his divorce with his ex-wife, he had allowed for his son to spend the summer's with her but all she had done was poison her son's mind against his sister which resulted in his hatred mannerism against her now. _I should've never allowed for Keigo to spend time with Akiko._ Mitsuru cleared his throat and motioned for the waiter.

A few seconds later, two wrapped gifts were placed in front of each child. They both looked surprised. Before any of them could say anything, Mitsuru simply said, "Congratulations both of you," he said. "This is for graduating high school. Treat it well."

"Oh, a present," Fay said excitedly, _I haven't gotten a present in a while,_ she thought unwrapping it.

Atobe glanced at his sister and noted that excited look on her face as she tried unwrapping it. He looked at his own, and sighed. He knew he better open it as well. Analyzing it, he figured whatever she got; he did as well as both gifts looked the same.

Fay finally opened the box, and found a Rolex case in front of her. She looked at her father, then at the box. "You didn't need to do this," she said.

Mitsuru looked at his daughter, "You didn't even open it yet," he said, amused.

Fay opened it, and found a beautiful steel watch in front of her. It had a black dial with diamonds on the numerals."Love it," she said cheerfully, and then she looked at Atobe. "What did you get?"

He looked like he was caught off guard for a second. He quickly opened his, and looked at it. "Same as you, but with the military green dial," he answered, closing the box.

"Nice one, congratulations," she said, leaning on her chair.

He didn't comment on that.

They dined for a couple of hours together, until Fay stood up and excused herself to refresh up.

Mitsuru waited for his daughter to be out of sight and looked at his son. "You know that she's trying very hard."

Atobe looked at his father and didn't say anything.

"I know that this is difficult for you, but put yourself in her situation. She doesn't have anyone. Only us." Mitsuru explained further. "Do you realize what that means, Keigo? If something was to happen to me then Fay only has you."

He looked sharply at his father, "what do you mean if something was to happen to you? Is there…"

"I meant metaphorically," Mitsuru stressed. "I can't always be the one to protect her; you need to chip in as well. I don't know what your mother has told you, but Fay is not at fault. If anything, it is entirely my fault."

Atobe clenched his jaw.

"I really need you to start trying, and caring," he added finally. "These dinners will be regular, and there will be no excuses to get out of it. Understood?"

He paused for a long time, until he finally said it. "Understood."


	3. Chapter Three

Two days later Atobe woke up early morning, and headed to the gym in the basement. He was wearing his training shorts, with a hooded t-shirt and sneakers. He reached the gym, and found that someone had already beaten him to it.

He got in and saw Fay running on the treadmill with her headsets on. She was wearing leggings and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail swishing right and left as she ran. He didn't say anything as he walked in, but his father's words haunted him. _You have to try,_ he heard. _Why do I have to try? It was better off that she was away for three years. Why is she suddenly back in our lives? Not only that she's back, but she's brought an attitude with her as well_

He shook his thoughts away and walked to the other treadmill. He set it up causing Fay to glance at him, and began walking. Fay placed her headsets around her neck and looked at him, "I bet I can run more than you."

He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. _Is she challenging me?_

She looked at him, still running. "I've only done seven minutes. When you reach seven minutes tell me and I'll run against you. Last one stands, wins."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to indulge in your silly…"

"You don't think you can beat me, brother dear?" she asked sarcastically.

He glared at her dangerously, and then smiled, "you know what. You keep running, I'll still beat you," he said confidently. _I don't like to be provoked by people I'm not fond of. This is childish but so be it._

Two hours later the butler went to Atobe Mitsuru's study and knocked on the door. "Atobe-sama, please excuse me for intruding but I think you should go to the basement."

Mitsuru looked at him surprised, "what is it?"

The butler looked embarrassed. "The… *cough* the children have been running on the treadmill for almost two hours, and they both look like they're going to collapse."

Mitsuru stood up, "and why is that?"

Butler coughed. "It seems that they made a bet that whoever stands last wins."

Mitsuru cursed out loud and walked to the basement with hurried strides. _I'm going to kill both of them,_ making his way hurriedly through the path. When he got there he found that most of the help were worriedly looking at Atobe and Fay as they ran on the treadmill red faced, and out of breath.

Mitsuru felt a nerve popping on his forehead. He looked at the help, "Get me two cushions, and hold it behind each of them. Make sure to catch them," he said, walking to the fuse box. "I'm pulling the plugs."

In a few minutes, Mitsuru pulled the plugs and both treadmills stopped suddenly. Both Atobe and Fay fell backwards with a jolt, and he was thankful that he had told the help to be there.

He stood in front of them with a menace feature. The children were clearly surprised, and out of breath. "You're both to take a shower, and then you're sitting in the hydro bath for an hour."

"But…"

"Without any arguments!" he interrupted in a fierce tone. "Now go, I will come and join you in the bath in twenty minutes," he said sternly. "Since neither of you can stand, I'm sure that the maids can help lift you," he added sarcastically, leaving the basement.

A while later, Atobe was in the bath with a towel around his waist, while Fay sat opposite him with a towel around her and her hair piled up on her head. They both seemed to still be out of breath and flushed.

Mitsuru walked in wearing a robe and looked at both of them. He still couldn't believe what he had witnessed. "What possessed you two to do something stupid like that?" he asked. "Keigo, you should be smarter than that!"

"Father, don't scold him. I provoked him," Fay said before Atobe could answer.

Mitsuru paused, and studied the situation. _Who would've thought…_ he turned to Fay and gave her a disapproved look. "You should be smarter as well, I told you a million times you shouldn't do anything to hurt yourself. If you want to provoke him, then do it mentally." He took off his robe, revealing his swimming shorts and got into the bath. "My God! I'm exhausted already and I have three meetings in the afternoon."

"If you're exhausted then you should just ditch work, you're the CEO after all. It's allowed no?" Atobe told his father with his eyes closed. He finally looked like he had some color on his face.

Fay sat up straight and looked at him. "Yes, why don't you? You've been overworking a lot."

 _To think my company will someday be entrusted to these two,_ Mitsuru thought sarcastically. "I…"

Fay looked at him excitedly. "Ditch work, and take me to Disney Sea. Keigo will never take me there, and I don't have any friends to go with. It's still morning so we can have a good day."

Mitsuru looked at her in surprise. "You're joking? I can't just ignore my meetings? What if they find out that I cancelled my meetings in order to go to Disney?"

Fay crossed her arms, "So? Everyone does it."

Atobe looked at her, "but father is not everyone," he said. "He has responsibilities."

Fay looked at him sharply "Must I remind you that it was your idea for him to ditch?"

"Ditch, yes? But not go to Disney," he mumbled irritated.

Mitsuru looked at the situation, and thought of an added advantage, " you know… I think I'll ditch work," he said.

They both looked up.

"However, I'm more professional than not showing up. I will call and reschedule my meetings because I had a family outing that I forgot about."

Fay stood up excitedly, "does that mean you're taking me to Disney?" she asked, with huge round eyes.

"No, that means _we're_ taking you to Disney," Mitsuru said, looking at Atobe with a grin.

 _Drat!_ Atobe thought, sinking in deeper into the tub.


	4. Chapter Four

Disney Sea. It didn't matter how old you are or where you're from. Any individual that sets foot in Disney gets excited like a young child. Mitsuru watched his daughter as she excitedly skipped through the main door, and smiled. However, his son looked like he was being dragged too hell.

He looked at his son, and noted that he was dressed in gray jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black cap with sunglasses on. "One would think you're embarrassed of us," Mitsuru told Atobe with a grin. "Are you trying to shield yourself?"

Atobe looked at his father. "I'm never embarrassed of you, I'm embarrassed of HER. She's making a spectacle of herself," he explained, looking at Fay.

His sister was dressed in blue jeans shorts with black stockings and an off the shoulder black blouse. She wore red ballerinas to match the outfit.

Mitsuru himself was dressed casually in black pants, and a white shirt. He wore a cap to shield from the sun. For a man in his Forties, he was well built and fit as he tended to work out a lot.

Fay turned and looked at her father, "can we go to 'a thousand leagues under the sea' ride?' she asked. "I heard it was awesome," she took his wrist and pulled him along.

Atobe just followed suit, and hoped that he wouldn't see anyone he knew.

The line for the ride took seventy minutes. Atobe was starting to get a headache as his sister chatted constantly with his father. He glanced at her quietly as they walked through the queue and wondered a bit about her. _What's with the cheerful attitude of hers? She used to break at any sign of meanness from me when we were younger. In fact, she used to be terrified when I was in the same room with her._

Finally after their turn arrived, they took a seat and Atobe had to cover his ears as Fay kept screaming towards the end and the sudden cliff fall that caught everyone by surprise.

After they were done, they went on many rides for hours. Mitsuru even treated them for snacks as they walked along the park. Finally they reached the harbor where there was a tower called, 'tower of terror'.

"Want to go in?" Mitsuru asked.

Fay frowned, "is it a haunted house? I don't want to ride anything that will creep me out."

"No, it's a ride," Atobe answered.

Fay looked at him seriously. "What kind of ride? Free fall? Spooky? Why is the building so tall? I hate these kinds of things. It will drive me crazy."

"It's a fr…" Mitsuru began, but Atobe stopped him as he took Fay's upper arm. "its fun, you'll love it," he said with a grin, pulling her towards the queue. "Father, you sit this one out," he said with a wink.

Mitsuru sighed. _He will never learn._

An hour later they both walked out. Fay was trembling and looked pale as she walked towards her father. Mitsuru could've sworn that there were tears in her eyes. He glared at Atobe who was whistling cheerfully. "Keigo, you should know better," he scolded.

"You told us to be smarter, I didn't harm her," he said with a smirk.

Fay covered her face, and was actually crying softly.

Mitsuru felt bad for Fay, but he knew that his son had a point. He sighed and hugged his daughter. "Are you alright?"

Atobe's grin got wider. "She can't answer you. She lost her voice after all the screaming."

Later in order to compensate for what Atobe did to his sister, his father made him buy her whatever she wanted from the store, which in turn was Fay's time to torture her brother.

After what Mitsuru could call an eventful day, they finally went home.


	5. Chapter Five

"So all ready?" Mitsuru asked, watching his two children having breakfast at the table. They were both dressed casually, and looked ready for University. Mitsuru didn't show it, but it was a proud moment for him. He knew not anyone could get into Todai, the University of Tokyo, and he was quite pleased that both of his children got accepted.

Fay was munching her toast quietly, and had a slight frown on herself. _Excited, but nervous as well. this won't be as easy as school. I have to work even harder._

Atobe was drinking his hot chocolate, and reading the newspaper at the same time. It was a habit he had picked up from his father so he could be well aware of the upcoming events and headlines.

Mitsuru looked at Fay, "looking forward to orientation?" he asked.

Fay looked at him, and felt a blush. "I am actually. It should be interesting."

Mitsuru looked at her, "what I'm finding interesting is that the two of you have taken the same major," he admitted. "You know once you both graduate from University, then you'll have to do a one year post graduate program in the states."

Atobe paused reading his newspaper, "You're rushing us father, and we haven't even started yet." _Why is he always thinking of the future? He should relax once, and think of the present._

Fay didn't comment.

Mitsuru raised his eyebrow, and then looked at Fay again. "so are we finally acknowledging that you're an Atobe at university?"

Fay nodded, "I just need to make sure that I don't see any of Keigo's psychopath fans, God forbid I don't need a lot of friends at University."

Atobe placed the newspaper down. "You cannot compare university to school. There are hundreds of students there. It will be too big and busy, so no one will care who you are."

Fay bit her lip, then raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't that frighten you? You won't be popular."

He smirked. "I'll still be popular," he confirmed. _Like I need her to tell me to be frightened. I am Atobe Keigo afterall._

Fay rolled her eyes, and stood up. "Yeah well, then I'm leaving for the day. I don't want to be late for orientation, and I want to make sure I get good classes."

Mitsuru stood up with her, and kissed her cheek. "Good luck."

'Thank you," she said, walking out of the door.

Mitsuru looked at his son who was still reading the newspaper. "And why aren't you in a rush? Didn't you two vow to beat each other at university?"

"I'm not worried," Atobe answered. _My advantage is that I don't need to kill myself studying. I'm naturally smart,_ he thought arrogantly.

Mitsuru patted his head that made Atobe look at him, and walked away. "I'm going to the office. Behave yourself."

Atobe finished drinking his coffee, and stood up. He walked out of the house, and found the driver waiting for him. He was going to get into the car and looked around. _Did she walk to university?_ He thought surprised, and then shrugged. _Who cares?_

The driver drove out of the long path and headed towards the university. It took about 15 minutes, but they finally reached. Atobe got out and grinned. The university's Graduate School of Science has been designated as a historic site and place of scenic beauty. He admired the scenery in front of him – Koishikawa Botanical Gardens (1). _Looks interesting. Lots of people. This will be my new shrine,_ he thought whistling.

He walked to the main building when he felt his S3 ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and found a familiar name flashing. He read Oshitari Yuushi.

"I'm assuming that you're already on campus," he heard Oshitari's silky smooth voice over the phone.

Atobe frowned, he really hated when Oshitari acts like that, "and why is that?"

Oshitari chuckled, "across from me I see a younger and more beautiful Atobe registering for her classes," he said with an amused voice. "I never thought I'd live the day to see you two at the same university."

Atobe hung up. He really wasn't in the mood to be teased. He walked across the campus to the main building, and decided that nothing was going to bother him. _I really don't want to hear her name… I'm going to concentrate on ME for now._


	6. Chapter Six

It's been two months since the Atobe's started university. Both siblings were trying their best to avoid each other at university, but it was futile as they shared some classes.

Mitsuru eyed them both during dinner, which was now a weekly outing. However, rather than a fancy outing he had decided that they would dine casual tonight. He knew that there was still some negativity between them, but he was still happy that no blood was spilled.

 _At least Keigo is not ignoring her anymore when his sister asks him a question,_ he thought pleased. He looked at Atobe, "how have your classes been?"

"Good," he answered, eating a slice of pizza. "They're getting tougher but it shouldn't be a problem." _I'm thankful that I took most of the foundation courses during the summer. It's like a recap._

"I see," Mitsuru remarked, "and you, Fay?"

"Same," she answered. "Really busy." _Argh! I have to study twice as hard…_

"Have you made any friends?" Mitsuru asked his daughter, who was sipping a diet coke.

She shook her head, "not really. My classes are so demanding, I don't really have the time to focus on anything else. Although Yuushi's been hanging a lot with me during my breaks."

"Excuse me? Yuushi?" Atobe asked. _I'm going to kill him. I have made it clear with all my friends that there will be no mingling with her._

Mitsuru looked at each of them. "Yuushi? Are we talking about Oshitari Yuushi? Kenji's son?"

"Yes, Yuushi. Is there a problem?" Fay said calmly, looking at her brother.

Atobe felt a vein pop, but he breathed calmly and looked at her with a grin. "I'm just surprised that you're spending time with a boy, knowing how your lifetime goal is to beat me."

Fay snorted. "Trust me if I was interested in a _boy_ , it will never be Yuushi."

Mitsuru looked at his daughter, "are you interested, Fay?"

She gave him an 'hmph' look, "No, father. I am way too busy with my studies to think of boys. Anyway, I haven't really met anyone good looking enough to be with me. He has to be HOT! And Yuushi is not hot."

Mitsuru just looked wryly at her. "You know my rules."

"Yes, I know your rules," she repeated.

Atobe looked confused. "Rules, what rules?" he asked. _This is new to me. Maybe it can be a helpful insight._

"It's none of your business," Fay said, glaring threateningly at him. "You don't need to know."

Atobe grinned. "Father, what rules?" he asked, ignoring Fay. _I'm going to know even if it kills me._

"Father!" Fay hissed.

"If she decides to date someone, then I need to approve." Mitsuru explained.

Fay narrowed her eyes. _I didn't need Keigo to know that._ She looked away. "I'm not a child."

Mitsuru wiped his hands with his napkin, and chose his words carefully, "you're right. You're not a child, but if you're to see someone then he will need to meet me 1st."

"and does that apply to him?" she asked moving her head towards her brother, feeling her anger rise.

"Of course not," Atobe snorted, looking at her then at his father. _Like I need to report to father how many girls I see during the month… Yeah riiiight._

Mitsuru looked at his daughter apologetically without making any comments. He really doesn't know what to tell her.

"I don't approve, father," Fay said flatly, stabbing at her salad with a fork.

"Fay…"

"We're not discussing this," she said semi-rudely. "You said we shouldn't fight during dinners. If you continue talking about this, then I will argue."

Mitsus sighed while Atobe grinned.


	7. Chapter Seven

Finally a couple of months later, after first semester ended, the second one started, and a certain Atobe was late for class.

Fay ran through campus in her long gypsy black skirt, and coral tank top. She was wearing beaded bracelets, and gladiator flats. _I shouldn't have worn a skirt today! It's the first day of class, and I'm late for business math!_

She finally reached her class, and walked in. She noted that everyone was looking at her while she tried to find a seat. Even the professor seemed to pause, but then he resumed to the lecture. She finally found a seat, and she groaned as she found herself seated behind her brother. _It's an hour and a half class, and I have to stare at his back?!_ She was so busy cursing her situation that she didn't care if anyone noticed.

She leaned against the chair, and huffed slightly.

A minute later, a small round paper note was flung onto her desk that startled her. She looked surprised. Turning her head left and right she wondered who threw it, but there was no indication. Quickly, she un-crumpled the paper, and read its content.

_And then she huffed, and puffed and blew the whole house away. Smiling takes less energy, and suits you better =p_

The note surprised her, she even blushed a bit. _Who the hell…_ she thought. _I mean…_ she glanced again to each of her side but she couldn't see anyone who could've thrown it. Everyone's heads were down, and no one's facial expression showed that they had done something weird.

 _Someone's playing a joke on me,_ she thought annoyed. She crumpled the paper, and began listening to the professor to take notes. For thirty minutes, she was trying her best to keep her focus but it was pointless. _This class is boring,_ she thought stifling a yawn.

Finally when she thought she was going to pass out from sleep, the class ended. Fay was relieved and stood up. She picked up her stuff and was about to move when her brother faced her.

"You made a spectacle of yourself coming in late," he remarked.

Fay raised an eyebrow wryly, "and you're telling me this because?"

He hmphed. "You're still an Atobe. We don't make a fool of ourselves," he said. "You should know better than that."

Fay crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "And exactly how the hell am I supposed to know that? I wasn't really given orientation on how to be an Atobe."

"You seem to have picked up a bad habit of talking back these days." He snapped in a low voice. _Everything I seem to say, she literally answers back heatedly! What an annoying habit._

"It's thanks to you! Everything I do or say is being questioned. For once, look at me as ME, not as a younger sister you despise!" she hissed.

Atobe raised his eyebrow. _And exactly what the hell am I supposed to say to that?_ "You know, it's not even worth it…" he muttered, walking away from her.

 _Argh! That guy… Why is he…. ARGH!_ She wanted to scream. She lifted her books from the table, and decided to walk out to cool off her head. She was thankful that she had the next hour free. She began walking towards the door when she heard someone whistle, and say…

"That was quite an argument? Do you not get along with your brother?"

Fay stopped, startled. She looked behind her and found a tall guy eyeing her in amusement. She felt her breath caught in her throat for he was the best looking guy she'd ever seen. He was tall as her brother, a bit on the lanky side but lean and toned. Messy dark hair and sharp blue-gray eyes studying her.

She snuck a glance at his attire. He was dressed casually in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. He was holding his books in one hand, and a cap with the other hand.

"I'm sorry. Was I supposed not to be listening" he asked.

Fay narrowed her eyes. "Why would you make such a comment!" she said, and then she realized something. _Could he by any chance be…_ "Did you write that note?"

He looked at her innocently. "Me?"

Fay felt uncomfortable, "You're a bit out of line," she said, starting to walk away.

He followed her. "Takeda Ren," he said, walking with her as she tried to get away. "I'm a sophomore, and I'm taking this class as an elective."

Fay wanted to ignore him, but he was still walking with her. _Go away! Go away!_

"You were in my English class last semester," he continued. "I'm…"

Fay suddenly stopped, turning to look at him and he smacked right into her. She almost tripped, but he caught her wrist. "Easy…" he said. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I tend to come on too strong."

Fay hesitated. "You're weird," she blurted.

"Weird?" he asked, and then he nodded. 'Yes, that's true. A lot of people call me weird sometimes, but heck… so be it. I'm weird," he said with an amused look on his face. He then looked at his watch, "I have to go. I have a class. See you tomorrow," he said with a wave, walking away.

Fay stood watching him dumbfounded.


	8. Chapter Eight

Fay walked into her home, and was surprised to see a woman standing in the foyer. She was a tall and beautiful older woman dressed in a knee-length dress that had long sleeves. Her hair was poised up gracefully, and was adorned beneath a hat.

"Umm… Hello?" Fay said.

The woman turned around, and looked at Fay. Her eyes turned hostile, and she raised an eyebrow. "You're her, aren't you?" she asked in a voice dripped with hatred.

Fay looked stunned. "Her? As…'

"Akiko!' Mitsuru said sharply, walking into the foyer. "Keep that tongue in," he said in a low threatening voice.

Akiko turned her head away.

Fay looked curious, "Father. I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Father?!" Akiko snapped. "You even let her call you father. I'm surprised Mitsuru that you've been rather friendly considering…"

"Akiko!" he interrupted.

Akiko looked at Fay and walked towards her. "Don't ever call him father in my presence. It's because of you that Keigo was not brought up between loving parents. To think that you're even here living with them," she said haughtily.

Fay looked stunned.

Mitsuru stood between Akiko and Fay. "Akiko, enough. Please leave."

Akiko looked at him with a gasp. "Oh, so now you're choosing her over me? Why did it have to be this way, Mitsuru?!" she yelled in anger.

"We were already having problems. Don't blame Fay for our divorce," he said calmly. "Now I ask you to leave."

She swore out loud, and left angrily slamming the large door shut. Most of the chandeliers in the foyer shook from the force of the slam.

Mitsus clenched his jaw, and looked at Fay who stood there quietly. She was looking at the floor. He walked towards her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Fay…"

"Is this maybe why Keigo hates me?" she asked.

Mitsuru looked at his daughter. "Keigo…"

"Was that mother?" Atobe asked, walking into the lobby. "Why was she here?" _Very weird. She rarely visits, and… Hmm… I heard shouting. I wonder what's going on._

Mitsuru looked at him, and then at Fay, "Come with me both of you," he said, walking towards the study. "It's time I tell you the full story."

They both followed him, and sat across him as he took a seat behind his desk. "Fay that was Keigo's mother."

 _Wow… she really is beautiful,_ Fay thought. She waited for her father to continue.

Mitsuru looked at his son, "I'm not sure what your mother has told you, but its time you heard my side as well. Before I had any of you, Akiko and I were having problems. We really weren't getting along."

Both Atobe and Fay kept quiet.

"We were about to divorce but then I found out she was pregnant, so we decided to try counseling," he explained, "however, it still didn't work. Your mother is not an easy person, Keigo…"

Atobe was quiet, but then finally said, "I know that," he said, surprising his father. _Not easy is not even the right word for her,_ for he knew what a self centered person his mother was.

"During our counseling, and while your mother was sick because of her pregnancy, I met Fay's mother. It was wrong of me to get involved with a woman when my own wife was pregnant, but it happened. We had an affair, and then she just disappeared from my life.' Mitsuru felt a pain in his chest, for he really did love Fay's mother. "I had no idea why she disappeared."

Fay tightened her fists, "it's because of me, isn't it? She was pregnant with me that made her leave."

Mitsuru nodded. "Fay, I didn't know about you until you were born. Keigo was already three months, and I only knew about you because your mother died a week after giving birth to you," he said.

"So you took her in, gave mother the shock of her life, and here we are today," Atobe mumbled. _I still don't blame mother for hating Fay, but… I just can't bring myself to like Fay instantaneously. My pride's been hurt as well._

Fay looked at her elder brother. "No wonder you hate me," she said, teary eyed.

Atobe didn't comment. _I don't hate you, but I don't like you either._

Mitsuru looked at his son. "Keigo, your mother will always fight Fay. She is part of your life, but she is no longer a part of ours. Your mother was very bitter because she got written off my will. I cannot have her interfere in our lives or yours if her intention is to always hurt Fay."

Atobe still remained silent. _So mother still pretends to care so she can have more money? Interesting… I guess she really is as selfish as I thought, but…_

Out of the blue, he laughed loudly causing Mitsuru and Fay to look at him. "Father, it took guts to cut her off. You will never hear the end of it." _Knowing 'mother' she'll do all she can to get what she wants._

Mitsuru looked wryly at his son. _How true he is, but I've made my precautions…_

Fay stood up, "Father, after hearing all this… I can't help but ask if I was a mistake?" she asked.

Mitsuru stood up, "don't be stupid. I cared for you since the day you were brought into my life. You're not to be blamed for anything. In fact, you've always been a part of our lives."

Atobe cross his arms and leaned against the chair. _I never thought about it that way. She's the result of an affair, but that doesn't mean it was her fault either. She was born at the wrong time. I have to admire father thought that he took responsibility for her rather than throwing money her way and putting her up with foster parents… How come I never thought about it that way?_

Fay nodded half heartedly. She still seemed to look a bit worried about it. After they were done conversing, Fay excused herself leaving her brother and father alone. Mitsuru watched his son carefully, "I'm surprised that you had nothing to say."

"I'm not stupid. Mother is not an easy person to deal with.. However, if she really cared then she would've taken more efforts to get to know me. I was always with the nanny when I went to visit her," he said standing up. "At least you're trying to get to know me," he said, walking away.

Mitsuru didn't know what to make of his son's statement. _I still can't tell if he's acknowledging his sister or not… I'll still keep having dinners with them. If they won't talk to each other, at least they can hear each other through me._


	9. Chapter Nine

Fay was feeling down. After the conversation she had had with her father and brother two days ago, she was still feeling a bit edgy. Horrible thoughts came into her mind. _If mother hadn't died would father still have accepted me? It's a scary thought…_

She was deep in thought, when…

[Plunk]

Startled, she noted a crumpled ball of paper fall on top of her notebook. She hesitated but picked it up.

_Depressed?_

_Nothing better than to erase a pout with a smile – Takeda_

Fay read it and couldn't help but smile. She was going to crumple the note, but paused. Picking up her pen, she straightened the crumpled note and began writing. She quickly glanced to see where Takeda was and noticed for the first time that he was two seats away on her left. She casually flung the note back at him.

When class was over, she picked up her things to leave but Takeda stopped her. "Now, you can't leave after writing such a note to me," he said casually with a wink. "Coffee? My next class is cancelled."

Fay hesitated. _Should I? I don't know anything about him._

Takeda smiled, "I don't bite. I don't gossip. I don't have any hidden motives and I'm rich, so I don't need to be seen with the university's princess to prove a point," he said with a wink.

Fay crossed her arms. "You know, I don't know you but you can pass for an ass."

He shrugged. "I'm blunt, and I think you're cute. You do seem to have issues though," he said, making her gasp.

Fay felt insulted and wanted to leave but he caught her upper arm gently.

"Look, I'm sorry for being an ass. Admit it though, you need someone to talk to," he said seriously.

 _He seems sincere._ She held her books to her chest. "Just coffee, but I'm not pouring my hearts out to you. I don't know you that well." _Why is he doing this? This is the first time someone openly asks me for coffee._

"Deal,' he said, walking along her side as they left class.

They walked across the campus to the coffee house. Fay snuck a glance at him, and didn't know how to asses her feelings. _I really can't tell anything about him_ , she thought. They reached the counter, and Fay looked in awe. _I never knew such a place existed here,_ she thought admiring the arrays of cakes, pastries, etc…

"What would you like?" Takeda asked.

"Oh, umm… It's ok. I'll order something…" she began. _I can't have some stranger pay for me._

He totally ignored her as they stood in front of the cashier. "I'll have a blueberry cheesecake with black coffee, and my friend will have…" he said, looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow, but then quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have a strawberry smoothie," she said.

Takeda ordered, and paid. He looked around, "come on. A booth just opened. They will bring our order," he said, walking towards the empty booth. He placed his stuff on the table, and looked at Fay. "I can't sit if you don't sit first, it's rude."

She looked apologetically at him, and slipped in the booth. He sat opposite her, and leaned against the back of the booth. He placed one hand under his jaw, and casually looked at her. "You're not very comfortable, are you?"

Fay was not going to deny that he was extremely hot, but there was something about him that didn't seem to fit the equation. She also didn't like how he suddenly says what's on his mind. "I'm fine," she said with a semi-smile. _He's rather blunt and really says whatever's on his mind._

He smirked. "Are you?"

She smiled slightly, and lifted her arms. She moved her hair behind her ears and tied it up casually. "Something silly was on my mind, but I'm here now and I'm grateful."

Takeda bit his lip. "A person should always be grateful as long as they're alive. You never know what will happen next."

Fay felt that there was more to his statement, but she didn't push him. They conversed for a while. Fay still couldn't tell if he was serious, or was teasing her. He had a poker face at times, but then showed a different side. _My head hurts trying to analyze him._

"By the way, do you know that you're in my management class?" he asked.

Fay blinked in surprise. "No, actually. I don't really pay attention to who is in class with me," she admitted embarrassed. _That really doesn't make me sound good._

Takeda sipped his coffee casually, and looked at her. "I actually moved sections last week. I noticed you were in it the last time," he explained. "Have you found a partner yet?"

"A partner?"

His eyes had a twinkle of smile in them as he watched her. "You know… For the class project. The final project consists of a research and presentation. Do you want to partner with me?"

 _Partner with him? Hmm… It would be easier. I don't exactly know anyone in that class, but…_ "Are you a hard worker? I can't afford to lose any grades."

Takeda actually laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"I'm a 4.0 student so far, haven't lost a single point," he said proudly.

Fay was indeed impressed. _Wow. He doesn't look it at all. Even I wasn't able to do get that. I only managed a 3.78 while stupid brother got 3.84 last semester._ "We'll work with a timeline, alright? And we'll stick to it. I don't like last minute work."

"Neither do I," he said seriously.

Fay sipped her smoothie, and they left after a bit. He took his phone out of his pocket, and began writing something. "Can I have your email please?" he asked.

She seemed surprised, but gave it to him. In a minute, she received a text.

"That's my email. I'll start corresponding with you on this. Anyway the professor said he will share more details with us in the next class. So see you then." He said, waving his hand.

Fay didn't even get the chance to say anything.


	10. Chapter Ten

"You know," Fay said. "I just realized something. How come you're not seeing anyone?"

Mitsuru almost choked on his food when he heard that while Atobe looked at his sister incredulously. _Why the hell would she ask such a question?_ Atobe thought annoyed for being in the middle of this conversation.

"I mean, you've been taking care of Keigo and me for years with no woman in your life. Isn't there someone you like? You're not too old to date, you know," she remarked.

Mitsuru chuckled. "I've been with two women seriously in my entire life, and both of them were a handful. I'm comfortable the way I am," he answered.

"Don't change the subject," Fay scolded. "You don't feel lonely?" she asked.

Atobe looked at his sister. "That's enough, Fay." _What an idiot. She should know better than to ask her father such a question. Hell, she shouldn't even be asking me such a thing?!_

Mitsuru looked at his son, and then answered Fay. She's free to ask," he said. "Seriously. I am not interested in having a relationship. I have other priorities at the moment and…"

[Tweep]

Fay looked startled when she heard that. She looked around the table, and realized that the sound was from her phone. She looked for her phone in her Chanel and pulled it out. It was a text from Takeda.

Message

**Takeda Ren**

Edit

Call

Facetime

Contact  
→

_I've worked on the intro, and strategy. I'll need you to analyze the charts for the next class. Let me know if you need anything else. Will send it via email in a few minutes_

Fay texted back an Okay, and placed the phone back in her bag. She looked up, and found both her father and brother looking at her. Her father looked curious while her brother had a poker face.

"A friend?" Mitsuru asked casually.

Fay looked annoyed. "You're dying to ask, aren't you?"

"Then don't keep in suspense," Mitsuru said in a chuckle as he sipped his soup.

Fay wanted to stall, and not say anything but knowing her father he would be able to extort the information in any way he could. "He's a sophomore in my management class. My partner for the semester's class project."

Mitsuru nodded, and noticed Fay resumed back to her eating. "He? Interesting. You missed the best part, love."

Fay's mouth formed into a thin line and she glance at her elder brother who had an obvious smirk on his face. She shook her head, gritted her teeth then finally spoke. "His name is Takeda Ren," she finally said.

"Takeda?" Mitsuru asked, slightly surprised. _Maybe Jin's son?_ "That's interesting. They actually live down this road. You know they're actually quite well off," he said.

 _Takeda?_ Atobe thought, trying to recall the names he knew through his head. _If I recall correctly, I think he is in one of my classes. I don't remember what he looks like thought… I never thought she'd do a project with a guy… She doesn't seem like she can handle herself._

Fay didn't comment.

Mitsuru picked up his glass of water, sipping it casually and looked at his daughter, "and umm… if I recall correctly, you said your boy needed to be hot. Did he pass the hot test?"

Fay slammed her fist on the table. "Stop it, father! It's embarrassing. I don't think of Takeda that way," she said heatedly.

"Not very ladylike, Fay," Atobe said when she slammed her fist. Then he moved his head towards his father, 'and seriously, should you even be asking your daughter if a boy was hot or not? I find it embarrassing…" he said in an irritated tone. _What a dilemma. I really don't need to know if she finds someone attractive or not… Argh! Kill me now…_

Fay glared at him, "He's right! You shouldn't be asking such a question" she exclaimed, and then it was her turn to look at her brother. "And you! No one asked you to defend me!"

"Over my dead body I was defending you," he muttered.

Fay glared, "then you shouldn't have said anything."

Atobe glared back. "I'm on this table, and listening to you babbling about crap. I have every right to interfere. You think I LIKE listening to your stupid details…"

"You're being rude!" Fay interrupted.

"I'm being…"

"Enough!" Mitsuru said, stopping them from arguing. _I should've never asked such a question,_ he thought regretting his actions. "I'm sorry, Fay. I didn't mean to embarrass you. However, if you're to spend time with Takeda outside of campus because of your project, I still need to meet him," he stated.

"Argh! I know!" she said, leaning against her chair.

Mitsuru was starting to worry a bit now. He noted that Fay was really just focused on her studies. Other than having family dinners, she really did spend most of her time at home. _I wonder if she made any friends. Even though I've allowed her to date if I meet them first, I really haven't seen her go out._

Fay excused herself to go to the washroom.

Mitsuru looked at his son. "Does she have any friends?" he asked.

Atobe paused, but answered carefully. "I wouldn't know," he said. "Although, I've overheard a couple of guys in my class ask her out, but the minute she says they have to meet you first, they totally make some excuse and run off."

Mitsuru looked surprised, "oh, and do you think it was harsh of me to impose that?"

"No, it wasn't. She's an idiot. All the guys that asked her out were cheap bastards that wanted the money that came with her name," Atobe answered. _As much as I hate it, we don't exactly want her dating someone who would take advantage of the family name._

Mitsuru smiled, "I find it interesting that you're thinking of her welfare."

"She holds the family name, it doesn't matter who she is." _Welfare? What fucking welfare? I just don't want some loser, or an ass as her future boyfriend who's constantly in our presence._

Mitsuru was disappointed in his son's answer and was about to remark to it, but Fay showed up. "Are we done probing into my personal life?" Fay asked.

Mitsuru thought carefully. "I'm changing the subject for now. I was thinking why don't we go to the beach house next weekend? We can get some fresh air." _If she doesn't go out on her own, maybe it's time I do it for her._ "We can invite some friends for a barbecue."

Atobe pulled out his phone and quickly scanned it. "I'm actually good for it. I don't have any assignments or exams. I don't have plans either."

Mitsuru looked at his son. _I'm surprised he jumped and said yes. Unless…_ He turned to look at his daughter, "and you?"

"I'm fine," Fay muttered. _Argh! That means I have to buy a swimming suit. I don't even remember when the last time I wore a swimming suit was._

"So it's final, I'll have the help plan it. I'll leave the invitations to my secretary," Mitsuru said. They finished their meal, and got up to leave. Fay walked ahead leaving her father and brother behind.

Atobe walked next to him. "I'm only in because I know you're planning something," he said with a grin. _Knowing father,' he's probably going to dig all the information he can out of the boy. I don't need some idiot hanging out with us that will tarnish our name._

Mitsuru sighed wryly. _I really thought he's changed,_ he thought. _Takeda? Again, it could be Jin's son. The name does ring a bell._


	11. Chapter Eleven

Just before their weekend beach day, Fay reached the mall after university, and looked around. All around her she could see group of friends walking along, having coffee, or just hanging out. _Hmm… I really should start making friends, but… Argh! Then they'll be all over Keigo and forget me… oh never mind! Now's not the time to think about it._

She walked into a swimsuit wear and was awed by the huge selections. Her fingers caressed most of the pieces as she browsed. _Shall I opt for a one-piece? Bikini? Or tankini? Too many choices and too many colors._

She quickly took a few pieces and went to the dressing room. The first thing she tried was a firm control crisscross shaping one-piece. It looked good on her and was a multicolored piece. She was thankful that she was slim and toned for she tended to exercise regularly.

She took it off, and tried the second piece. It was an abbie sequin triangle top bikini. It was aquatic blue and had a low-rise matching bottom that had a ruffle edge. _Oh I love this fabric, but it's a bit too daring…_ she thought checking herself out in the mirror. _I'm not sure if I can pull it off. Hmm… maybe if I wear a caftan on top of it then I won't be showing a lot of skin. I'm sure I saw a printed one on the racks outside._

She left the dressing room, and looked at a few more items. Finally she left buying the bikini she had tried on earlier with a caftan, and beach slippers. Since she was at the mall, she decided to do some more shopping.

After being there for hours, she decided that her last stop would be the bookstore. She wanted to check what new magazines were there. She wasn't a big fan of reading, but she knew getting to the beach would be a long ride so she needed something for the limo.

She walked into Kinokuniya and loved the aura. _There's just something interesting about a bookstore and the people in it._ She noted a lot of people in the corner reading, browsing through the shelves, or flipping through the pages.

She walked over to the magazine section and began looking through the fashion sites. _Cosmo? Vogue? Hmm… Maybe I should try a different genre._ She walked over to the interior design section, but couldn't find anything interesting. As she walked to the sports section, she found a familiar person seated on the floor flipping through the Harvard Business Review. _Takeda?_

Fay wanted to avoid him, but she found herself walking towards him. She leaned down and looked at him. "Hello,"

Takeda looked up, and smiled lazily. "You ruined my thoughts," he said amused.

Fay straightened up. "I just found it weird to see someone sitting on the floor reading in the business section," she admitted.

"I'm researching," he explained, standing up. "I have a business strategy paper due."

"Research?" Fay asked confused, "shouldn't you be taking notes?" _so he just reads?_

"No need to," he said, placing the journal back in its place. "I only need to read it once."

 _Wow. I wish I had that gift._ "I see," she said.

Takeda stretched his arms above his head, and shook his hair slightly. Some strands fell on his eyes, and the others were messed up all over his head. "I didn't think you were a reading type of girl," he remarked.

"I'm not," Fay said, not feeling insulted. "I just came by to pick a magazine," she walked back to the fashion section as he tagged along, while she picked up the latest issue of cosmopolitan.

Takeda followed her still as she paid, and walked out with her. He lifted his arm to look at his watch. "Six already? Have you eaten? Want to grab a bite? I'm hungry."

 _A bite?_ Fay looked at him baffled. "Umm… I…"

He waited for her to answer.

Fay felt embarrassed. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Accept? But father… Oh… This is not a date? So it should be alright, no? But… ARGH!_

'Was my invitation uncalled for?" Takeda asked, confused s he scratched his jaw lightly.

"No, its fine. It's just my father told me something about being out and I'm thinking about it," she said, annoyed.

"Oh, what was it?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," Fay said flatly. "Let's go eat." She turned to walk towards the restaurants.

Takeda caught her wrist. "Atobe-san, you shouldn't do anything to anger your parents or have them mistrust you. If grabbing a bite with me might cause problems for you, then it's not worth it."

Fay's eyes widened. She noticed that he was still holding her wrist. _He's right. My father's been nothing but great with me._ She took a step back from him. "You're right," she said quietly. "I can't eat with you. I'm sorry."

Takeda let go off her wrist. "Don't be sorry. Everyone has circumstances. Family first always," he said with a smile.

Fay nodded, however she couldn't help but notice that there was a hidden sadness to that smile. She crossed her arms, "I have to admit that it can be annoying sometimes. I feel like I don't have any freedom in this."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "parents can be silly at times, but they have their reasons. Want to tell me why you're annoyed?" he asked.

Fay hesitated again, but felt comfortable to do so. "My father wants to meet anyone I'm planning to spend time with outside campus, I still don't know why, but I don't want to be caught lying either. I only have him." she explained.

Takeda began walking with her across the mall as she walked towards the exit. "You'd think it's silly, but it's not. I don't blame your father. You're from a rich family, and he only wants to ensure that your friends are not taking advantage."

"True," Fay said with a nod, "but sometimes, a person needs to make mistakes to understand," she said. She reached the exit, and bowed slightly. "I'm off. It was good to bump into you, and I'm sorry I couldn't eat with you," she said, waving her hand.

Takeda waved back and watched her go.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Fay got out of the limo soar. _Finally we reached. Argh… That was awful. I'm so stiff. An hour drive to Chiba._ She stretched her arms and took a deep breath of the fresh sea air.

She glanced at her father who got out as well. _Hmm… He was asleep the whole time in the limo, is he alright?_ She thought. _He does seem more tired lately._ Then her eyes went to her brother who was stretching as well. _He didn't say a word either, but just browsing on his iPad._

Mitsuru looked at them both. "You can relax for now. The barbecue is later at eight. I've asked for our guests to arrive at seven."

They both nodded, and went their separate ways. Fay walked into the beach house, and went straight to her room. Her things were already brought up this morning, so she casually browsed through them.

She was still tired from the trip and in a way not in the mood for this weekend. She fell on the bed, and closed her eyes. _I've been feeling weird lately. I don't know what's wrong. My mind is unstable. My thoughts keep going to the family, and then…_

With those thoughts she fell asleep.

Hours later, Fay felt someone shaking her almost violently. "Oy!"

Fay sat up with a jolt, and knocked her head against the hand that was shaking her up. 'Ow," she said softly, rubbing her head.

Her brother looked at her menacingly, "its 6:30. You need to get dressed, our guests will arrive soon," he said. _I shook her like ten times!_

 _Dressed? It's a beach barbecue!_ She thought, and then looked at him. "You're always late for parties making a grand entrance, how come we need to be punctual tonight?"

"Father's orders," he muttered, walking back to leave. _God! Sometimes I really can't stand her. It's like she's always ready to pick a fight with me… I don't have the energy anymore._

"Keigo…" Fay began, making him pause.

"What is it?" he asked, not turning around to look at her. _What does she want? I just want to get her out of my sight._

Fay got off her bed, and stood up. "Have you noticed that he seems more tired lately?" _I've been getting a bad feeling lately._

 _Interesting? I didn't think she'd notice, but she seems to have good observation skills when need to._ "I've noticed," he said quietly. _Until we're not sure, then we shouldn't really think too much of it. He's an adult; he can take care of himself. He straightened himself up_ , "we shouldn't worry for now," he said, leaving.

Fay frowned, _I hope my feelings are not true,_ she thought. She walked to her bathroom, and decided to take a shower. She quickly showered, blow dried her hair. After wearing her bikini, she decided to apply some makeup. _I'm feeling really girly today,_ she thought with a giggle working on her eye makeup.

She looked through her dresser for some accessories, and found a nice necklace that she decided to wear. Standing up, she walked back to her bed where the caftan was laying and picked it up. Putting on her slippers, she walked out her room.

She descended down the stairs, and looked around for anyone. _Could they be outside?_ She walked to the door when she spotted her father standing by the den. He was holding his head lightly. Fay looked worried, and she walked over to him. "Father?"

Mitsuru looked at his daughter. "Hey, Keigo told me that you fell asleep. Were you that tired?"

Fay looked at him with admiration. He was dressed in white loose pants, and a matching loose white shirt. He looked good for his age. All carefree, tanned, and handsome. "I'm worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm good," he said, putting an arm casually around her shoulders as they walked towards the barbecue area outside. "I do admit though that I've been working more than necessary, that's why I planned this."

Fay looked at him lovingly now. "You're still not an old man, so don't make me worried, alright?"

Mitsuru chuckled.

Fay left him while he decided to go and greet his friends. _I'm sure there are some old people here as well,_ he thought.

 _Oh wow!_ Fay thought, looking at her surroundings. The setting was beautiful. There was a part that had wooden floors with cocktail tables, a band playing lightly in the corner, a volleyball court was set up, and a huge barbecue and drinks area was being prepared. Already she could see people in the area, as she walked across the place.

_Hmm… I really don't know anyone here._

"Fay-chan!'

Fay stopped still, and looked to where she had heard her name. She blinked twice, but then gasped. "Oh my! Kurobane!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, shaking his hand excitedly.

"We all live in Chiba, forgot?" he winked at her. "Your father was kind enough to invite us."

 _That sneaky old man,_ she thought happily. _Oh my! It's been so long…_ she looked around. "Did you come alone?" she asked, hoping to see more of her old friends. Only a few people had known that she was an Atobe in high school, and Kurobane was one of them.

"Saeki's here as well," he said. "He should be walking around."

Kurobane studied her quietly. "So how have you been? Home? University? All good? Or should we start worrying about you?" he asked sincerely.

Fay spent some time with Kurobane, and conversed with him. She loved this feel. The beach was crowded with guests, although not more than 50 people. The band was playing yet not too loudly. The fresh smell of barbecue enlightened her senses. _This is nice! I haven't felt this relaxed for a while._ She left Kurobane, and caught her father taking to a few people his age.

She looked at the crowd again, and noted that there was already a group playing volleyball. She scanned quickly looking for her brother, and found him surrounded by girls clad in bikinis. _Sheesh! Cheap girls all over him…_ She thought sarcastically. _What does he really see in them? The last thing I want is one of those sluts accompanying him in our family gatherings._

She walked along the wooded floor to get a drink, trying to move from the dance floor when someone shouted…

"Watch out!"

Fay immediately moved, just in time to miss a waiter who almost bumped into her carrying a large array of drinks on a tray. He almost glared at her, but then straightened himself when he realized who she was. "I'm sorry, Atobe-san," he said, excusing himself.

"Are you alright?" a girl walked over to her. "I'm glad you could hear me over the music."

Fay noticed a cute girl stand in front of her. She was not so tall, with shoulder-length chestnut hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a one piece swimming suit with a sarong. "My name is Tachibana An," she said, introducing herself.

Fay looked taken aback. "Atobe Fay."

"Oh," An said, surprised. "Is this your house? Oooh… Don't tell me? He's your brother? Doesn't it bother you?' _Is she really Atobe Keigo's sister? She doesn't seem haughty…_

Fay was trying to clear her head, and catch up with all of her questions. "Doesn't what bother me?" she asked, curiously. _The way she asked that question is amusing… I wonder what she means._

An took her hand, and pulled Fay with her to a quiet corner away from the band. They sat down on the stools, and ordered drinks. "Doesn't it bother you that your older brother is popular? Argh! I have more female friends than I want to have," she said with a gag.

Fay's eyes widened. "Umm... it doesn't bother me because I was never home with him. I just returned now for University. I tend to show that I don't care."

An's eyes shone. "You need to teach me how to do that. I never know what to do with Kippei's fans."

"Kippei?"

"My older brother," she explained. An went for a while discussing herself, and older brother. She was giving Fay a fresh outtake on life and for the first time Fay felt that she had met someone who had gone through the same things she had.

Fay found out that An also went to Todai, but she was studying a different major than herself. They conversed some more when Fay's eyes then decided to scan the crowd, and she almost caught someone familiar, "Takeda?" she asked out loud.

An stopped, she looked to where Fay's line of sight was, "Takeda Ren? Do you know him?" she asked.

Fay seemed surprised that An knew him. _I didn't think he was popular. He does seem to keep to himself a lot._ "We share a few classes at University," Fay explained. "He's also my partner in one of them."

"Ah okay," An said with a nod. "You knew he went with Kippei to Shishigaku for a while but then decided to come back to Tokyo before he graduated high school."

"Oh? Why is that?" Fay asked. _All the way from Shishigaku to Tokyo? Just like that? I'm sure something must've happened for him to do that. Why do I seem curious to know, but I really shouldn't probe. Why did I ask?!_

An looked really amazed that Fay didn't know why. "You really don't know?" she said, more to herself than Fay. "Takeda was the ace of the volleyball team at the school; he even took them to the nationals. However, before the finals he suddenly decided to quit the team and come back to Tokyo. At that time, we didn't know why, but later…" She stopped.

"But what?" Fay asked. _Seems like something seriously did happen, but hmm… I feel I'm asking a personal question. I really wouldn't like it if the tables were turned._

"Still gossiping about me, An?" Takeda said amused, standing behind Fay.

An's cheeks turned red, "I'm not gossiping, I'm sharing facts," she said haughtily. _Where the hell did he show up from?_

 _Am I missing something here?_ Fay thought, looking from one to the other. _I feel that there's a history here. Were they dating maybe? Hmm… She would've mentioned it if they were, no?_

An got off the stool. She looked at Fay, "it was nice meeting you," she said, pulling out a napkin from the napkin holder. She took out her lipstick from her purse and wrote something on it. "This is my email; it will be nice to keep in touch. Call me when you're on campus," she said, leaving Fay alone with Takeda.

Fay snuck a glance at Takeda who stood watching where An walked off to. Fay noted that he was in a black CK long swim shorts with a black loose cotton vest. He had flip flops on as well. _He really is fit;_ she thought noticing his muscles and toned body. _I don't think I've ever seen such a fit body like his except for Keigo's of course. That health freak…_ she thought knowing how her brother really liked to work out.

He caught her studying him, and smiled lightly.

 _Damnit! He caught me staring._ Fay knew her cheeks were red, but she turned away. "Why are you here?" she asked. _I can't seem to see how Takeda would be part of this barbecue. I don't think he's friends with Keigo, and father? Would father have invited him?_

Takeda rubbed the back of his head. "My father's here so I just tagged along," he explained. "and oh, I just met your father."

 _You just did what?!_ She thought horrified. _His father? My father? What kind of combination is that?!_

"Oh you didn't like that?" Takeda asked, when he realized that Fay looked horror-struck. "I thought we won't have problems eating out now," he winked. "He seemed cool enough with me."

Fay got off the stool, "Who told you to do such a thing?!" she exclaimed. _Oh my God! This is bad! Argh! Father will tease me even more now… Argh!_ Then she stopped realizing something… _did he by any chance did all this just to meet Takeda? He wouldn't? Would he? And if he knew his father, then why didn't he say a single word during dinner last time. I feel like I'm being mocked._

She wanted to storm to her father's side, but Takeda smacked her lightly on her head. "You're way overanalyzing things, and I can see smoke coming out of your ears." He teased her. There was a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "So what if they knew each other. I'm just your classmate and your guest at the moment, so you should be entertaining me," he said, pushing her forward lightly. "Let's take a walk."

Fay didn't get the chance to object, and found that she was now walking with him along the beach. _We can't stray far off,_ she thought. _I don't know him that well at all._ She kept on walking lost in thought, when she suddenly smacked right into him. She didn't even realize that he had stopped walking. _I really need to pay more attention._

He held her shoulder lightly to steady her, and let go. "Are you curious about what An told you?" he asked eyeing her.

Fay tried to make out his facial expression, but she couldn't tell from the dark. The sun had set a long time ago, and only the dim lights were on now. They were also a bit further away from the beach house. She decided to choose her words carefully. "A bit curious, but I don't like to probe into other people's business." _A long time ago, it bothered me when people would butt into my life because of Keigo._

"Oh?" he sounded surprised. Then he chuckled lightly, "I guess it's not important then."

"Let's head back then," Fay started walking towards the beach house. "I don't want my father to worry." _He'll probably send the guards after us if I disappear for too long._ He led the way while she followed. As he walked ahead of her, she couldn't help but study his form. _He's rather tall, and stands out I guess. It bothers me though that I can never tell what he's thinking the couple of times I've met him, and how come he is spending his time with me? There are other things that he can be doing now._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"I can tell that you're mad at me."

Fay turned her head, and found her father standing next to her. She was seated on the veranda of the beach house while watching the crowd. She had decided to stop mingling a bit, and clear her mind. "I'm not mad," she remarked. "Just annoyed that you didn't trust me to do it." _Why go through all this trouble to meet someone who is just my partner? Did I give father the wrong impression?_

Mitsuru sat down next to her. "I do trust you."

"Your actions don't show it sometimes," she looked at him with a sad face. "I don't know why you went through all this trouble anyway. He's just my partner."

Mitsuru didn't make any comments at that. He picked up a drink that was offered to him from the waitress, and sipped it. "Anyway, I have no objections if you want to do your projects outside of campus with him. His father is actually a good friend of mine. They're a good family."

Fay knew what he was telling her, but she decided not to say anything. _So you're telling me it's okay for me to hang out with him. Do I have to do that with everyone?! Just because he's from a good family and you know his father? This really doesn't make any sense to me._

 _She normally argues by this time. Why is she quiet and not saying anything._ "How come you're not arguing with me?" Mitsuru asked in a surprised tone.

Fay bent her knees and hugged her legs on the floor. "Because I really don't have anything to say. Father. You're assessing the situation as if he's someone I'm planning to date. I don't even know him."

Mitsuru was about to speak, but they were interrupted by shouts.

[WOOH]

[WOAH]

[KNOCK 'EM DEAD]

They both were overwhelmed by the crowd, and cheering. Fay quickly realized that there was a volleyball game set up, and it seemed that it was going on furiously.

"Looks like Takeda is causing a fuss," Mitsuru remarked. "I need to see this." _It would be interesting to see what kind of an attitude and sportsmanship he possesses. It tells a lot about a character,_ he thought leaving Fay and walking towards the volleyball setup.

 _Father is really pushing this. He's never been interested in sports. Why now he wants to see it?_ She thought suspiciously. She stood up, and decided to watch from her position. There were 2 teams of 6 playing, and most of them were older. _Oh, Kurobane is playing as well?_ she thought.

She also noted that her brother was watching the game from afar as well. He seemed to intently eye the players. He was surrounded by girls, but she could observe that his eyes were only on the game. _To think he could've participated, but I wonder why he's watching only. Knowing him, he'll probably want to be the star of the game._

She decided to concentrate on the game. She watched as they played a few sets, and her admiration kept growing as the game continued. She eventually was awed by the game. It was so intense that she couldn't breathe. Takeda's team was scoring point after point. _He really is an ace,_ she thought. It was going really well until…

_An Hour Later_

Takeda was inside the beach house seated on the floor, breathing really hard. He had sweat trickling down his face and arms, and leaning against a wall with a towel around his neck.

"I'd love to call you an idiot right now," Fay walked in carrying a bag of ice. She placed it on his knees, making him wince. "If you knew you had a weak knee why did you keep spiking the ball like that the entire time?" She said almost sternly. She realized that he wasn't looking at her, and for the first time Fay could actually make his whole features out as his hair was pulled back with a head band. _He really is good looking…_

Takeda didn't know what to say as he tried regulating his breathing.

The game had gone so well, but in the last set Takeda's knee gave in, and he collapsed onto the floor. Panic was caused on the set with everyone giving room for the player to breathe. Finally, he was carried to the room and placed in the position he was at now.

 _To think that my heart skipped a beat when he fell down. Was it out of worry?_ Fay thought. _Do I like him? Find him unique?_

Mitsuru walked into the beach house, and found his daughter on the floor holding an ice bag on Takeda's knees. "I've called a Doctor, he should be here soon," Mitsuru told them. _I can't seem to tell what Fay's thinking? Does she have a look of worry on her face because he's hurt? or a look of anger because he did something stupid?_ He sighed, and smiled. _Keigo and Fay dislike each other, yet they can be so alike. I sometimes can never tell what their facial expression is saying._

Takeda looked up. "You shouldn't have done that, Atobe-san. I can manage to…"

"Ren!"

The voice startled Fay, causing her to look behind her. She found a rather tall and strict looking man walk in. He had the same features as Ren but with clear blue eyes. He was dressed casually in black loose pants and a white shirt.

"Don't argue. You know you need one. We've called Yamaguchi Sensei," the older man said harshly. "I'm sorry Mitsuru, we've caused a fuss." He bowed slightly towards Mitsuru.

'Nonsense, Jin. I've got my own hot head, so I know the feeling." Mitsuru laughed. "Let's go back outside, the Dr. shall arrive soon. I'm sure Fay can keep your son company until then." _I'll give them some time alone. I think my daughter still can't tell what she's feeling. It is too soon, but I feel that he can be a healthy match for her._

Takeda seemed embarrassed. He moved the towel onto his head, and closed his eyes. He really did seem in pain as he tried not gritting his teeth.

"Umm… Is the ice helping?" Fay asked, worriedly. _Is he having trouble breathing? He's sitting so close to me, and I can't help but feel giddy. Do I like his closeness?_

He opened one eye, and nodded. "It's helping," he confirmed.

Fay's heart skipped again when he looked at her. _He does posess beautiful eyes,_ she thought, standing up. She walked over to the bar, placed some ice in a glass, and poured a cold soft drink into it. She came back and leaned down. "Please drink this." _I'm sure a cold drink can soothe him a bit. He seems worn out and dehydrated._

"Thank you, but I can't take it now. I really need to keep still," he said with an effort. He was really having trouble breathing. He put his hand on top of the towel above his head, and rubbed it.

"You're still acting impulsively, Ren?"

Again Fay looked at the beach house entrance, and found An walking in with two guys. They were both tall, and dark haired. One had curly black hair, while the other had a shaved head. Both of them had fierce dark eyes, they almost looked the same but weren't quite.

An smiled at Fay, and waved casually. "This is my older brother, Kippei and the other one is his friend, Chitose Senri. We all went to the same school with Takeda," she explained.

Tachibana Kippei shook Fay's hands, and then looked at Takeda. "We came in to see how you were."

Takeda raised his hand, and gave him a piece sign.

Chitose leaned down and touched his knee making Takeda swear slightly. "I thought your knees healed already. Does it still give you problems?"

"Obviously!" Takeda hissed.

Chitose looked at Fay. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

Fay shook her head. "Nope," she said, smacking his hand away from Takeda's knee. "No touching. You can see that he's in pain." _Another idiot who acts without thinking!_

Chitose stood up, and laughed. "She's strict, Ren."

They were chatting for a while Takeda kept quiet, and the Dr finally arrived. The Dr. looked like a harsh old man. He walked in with the support of a cane, and looked at the four of them who were standing above Takeda. "Three of you out. I only need only one person in here."

Tachibana, Chitose, and An looked at each other. "I guess that means you, Atobe-san," Chitose smiled at Fay as he walked out with the others.

The Dr. leaned down and tapped Takeda's knee with his cane making him wince. "Young man, didn't I tell you that I don't want to see you again for another two years?"

Fay seemed surprised. "Oh, you know him, sensei?"

"Know him? He's spent half of his high school year with me," he muttered.

Takeda looked at him, "Good to see you too, old man."

[SMACK]

"Argh!" Takeda hissed, as the cane hit him hard on the knee. "You shouldn't be doing that to me!"

"Hmph, you're lucky that nothing's broken," he said, sitting on the floor. "You," he told Fay, "Help me bend his knee."

Fay looked stricken, "are you sure that's alright?" she asked worriedly. _Takeda really seems like he's in pain, and I don't want to be the one to cause him pain._

Yamaguchi looked at her sternly, "it needs to be done. If you can't do it then get me one of those people that I threw out." He ordered.

It was that moment that Jin and Mitsuru walked in. "I'll do it sensei. You can't have the poor girl witness this," Jin said amused.

"Get out, Fay," Mitsuru told her, waving his head towards the door. _The last thing I want is for my daughter to do something discomforting._

Fay hesitated, as she stood next to Takeda. _I'm worried. The three of them look like they just want to get this over with._ "Are you sure you won't hurt him?"

Both Jin and Mitsuru looked astounded at her. "Interesting," Jin said. "You're actually worried. Did you hear that, Ren?"

Takeda ignored his father's remarks, and looked at Fay. "Please just leave. The sooner you get out, the sooner it'll be over," Takeda said. "I'm prepared for the worst."

Fay glanced at him, then at their fathers. She nodded, and walked to leave but stopped by her father's side. "I'll be sorely disappointed if you hurt him, my grades depend on him."

Mitsuru smiled at her comment. _Interesting. Still not admitting that you like him? or maybe she doesn't know yet how she's feeling._

_Half an hour later_

Takeda was being escorted by two waiters as Jin and Mitsuru walked behind with the Sensei. Mitsuru felt Fay standing next to him with a troubled look on her face. "He'll be fine, they need to take him to the hospital for a scan," Mitsuru told his daughter. _The look of worry is so obvious on her face. I still wonder…_

Fay walked over to Takeda who was now seated in a limo with the sensei, and leaned towards the window. "Let me know.'

Takeda nodded.

Takeda Jin walked towards Fay, and bowed to her. "It's good to see someone caring, and thank you." He turned around to look at Mitsuru, "always good to catch up."

Mitsuru bowed lightly as well. Fay turned back towards her father as Takeda Jin left with his son. By then, most of the crowd had left. Only her brother and some of his friends were still there by the barbecue area eating. Even the girls that were hanging around her brother were long gone by now. "I think I'll call it a night," she said, "I'm tired."

Mitsuru nodded, "I'll do the same, Keigo can manage the rest of the barbecue with his friends. Almost everyone's gone by now."

Fay bid him a good night and walked to her room. Locking it, she quickly undressed, changed into her pajamas and got under the sheets. It was only until 3am that she got a text from Takeda when she was finally able to sleep.

Message

**Takeda Ren**

Edit

Call

Facetime

Contact  
→

_Will be in a case for four weeks, nothing broken =p_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Fay was in the university library hard at work. She had two papers due, and needed to finish her research part for Takeda. _Speaking of Takeda, I hadn't seen him all last week since the beach incident._ She tapped her pen lightly on the desk, and began thinking. _Am I actually worried about him? I seem to have started thinking about him a bit more these days. My father's comments are not really helping either._

The sudden drops of books on her desk startled her out of her thoughts almost making her yelp if she had not remembered that she was at the library.

Glaring menacingly, she was about to scold that person when she realized it was actually two people standing above her who were Tachibana Kippei and Chitose Senri.

"Oh, Ren's girl?" Chitose casually sat down opposite her.

"You need to stop saying that,' Fay said, resuming back to her writing assignment. _I don't need people to force these things on me. I am nobody's girl until I say so or acknowledge my own feelings. I need to get good grades. I don't have time to think of somebody else._

Tachibana sat down next to her. "You need to excuse Senri, he just likes to tease people like that," he explained, opening his own book. "Mind if we join you?'

 _Why ask when you're already seated?_ Fay thought sarcastically. 'It's fine." _I really don't want to sit with people that will remind me of Takeda. argh! I need to stop saying his name in my mind! It's overwhelming._

They worked in silent for a while when Chitose broke it. "So, is he alright?"

Fay seemed startled by his question as she finished one of her tasks. She thought of what to say, but then decided to be honest. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in class." _Why assume that I would know? Am I giving people that impression?_

Tachibana raised his eyebrow. "Weird, he never tends to skip class." He frowned. "I'll text him." he pulled out his phone, and began writing. In a few seconds, he sent it.

Fay was worried as well, but she didn't want to show it. During the week she wasn't sure if she should send Takeda a text or not. She really wanted to check how he was, and why he wasn't showing up to class. _I didn't think it was in my place to do so, plus… What if he had gotten the wrong idea about me if he sees a personal text?_

[Beep]

Tachibana unlocked his phone, and read the text that arrived. "Oh? Interesting. He was on sick leave for a week, and only attended university today. He's on his way to the library."

 _Thank God,_ Fay thought relieved.

Chitose didn't comment as he continued typing furiously on the laptop. The three of them again worked silently when Takeda finally arrived. He was holding a crutch to support himself, and was holding his books with the other hand. "Hello," he said, sitting down next to Chitose.

He had a pair of black pants on with a black t-shirt, and accompanied it with a tanned leather jacket. His hair was pulled back with a head band again so it wouldn't fall on his eyes.

"Atobe-san tells us you were out for a week," Tachibana said, closing his book and leaning against the chair.

Takeda had a serious look on his face. "I always tend to get a fever when I sprain my knee." He took of his jacket, and placed the crutch on the floor.

Fay felt her heart really beating loudly at his presence. _I think I'm in trouble._ Fay hadn't said anything yet, so she finally spoke. "Why do something stupid if you already knew that this would happen?" _why would he go to the extent of playing volleyball and hurt himself?_

Takeda laughed heartedly. "Because I miss the rush," he admitted. 'Stupid of me, I know."

Chitose placed is arm around Takeda. "You know tennis doesn't require a lot of jumping, and you can still join."

 _Tennis?_ Fay thought. _Isn't that Keigo's domain?_

Taked pushed him slightly away. "There will be no sports activities for me for a while."

"Atobe-san, do you play any sports?" Tachibana asked Fay.

"Sports? Not really," she admitted.

"I'm surprised considering how good your brother is," Tachibana remarked.

 _So? if Keigo's at something doesn't mean I excel at the same thing._ Fay gave him wry look. "That doesn't mean I'm good," she mumbled, as she finished her second task. She tucked her papers into her folder, and pulled out her last task for the day.

Again, the three of them continued working when Fay finally handed Takeda a piece of paper with notes on it. "I think this should suffice for the final charts."

He took it from her, and began reading her analysis. He pulled out his pen, and began writing furiously on them. He was so busy editing it that he didn't realize Fay standing next to him watching him work. "Not good?" he asked, noticing that her mouth was formed in a tight rim.

"You're just really butchering my work," she muttered, going back to her seat.

Tachibana grinned while Chitose had an obvious smirk on his face. Before Takeda could reply back to her comment, Tachibana stood up. "It's time we take a break. Let's go to the mall and eat,' he said, "You too Atobe-san, why don't you join us?' _There's no telling what Takeda might say to her,_ knowing how he was blunt.

_Again? Argh! I can't just go with them if…_

"Sure, we'll come as well," Takeda said. "I'm sure you can too," he told Fay while winking at her.

Fay seemed embarrassed. _He knew I could only go if he would come as well. I guess now that he has met father it should be alright._ She nodded, and began collecting her stuff. "I am hungry,' she admitted.

They all stood up. Takeda put on his jacket, and took his crutch while the others collected their stuff. "I'll take your books," Fay offered, looking at Takeda.

He thanked her, and handed her his book. "Are we walking or driving?" he asked Tachibana.

"We'll take the metro,' Tachibana answered.

An hour later, they were seated at a sushi bar with a rotating table. It took them fifteen minutes of arguments until they agreed where to eat. Fay was seated between Tachibana and Takeda while Chitose was on Tachibana's side. She was awed at the array of selections. "Is the food good? I've never been here," she said, looking at Takeda.

"It's good," he said, pouring soya sauce into his bowl. He took two pairs of chopsticks, and handed her one. "You just need to know which one to pick out."

Chitose nudged Tachibana. "She looks like a kid in a candy store," he said with a grin.

Tachibana laughed. "True, but you know. Even I get excited when I'm here."

They began eating, and picking out the different things. The entire time that they were there both Tachibana and Takeda were picking things out and asking Fay to try.

"Hey, Atobe-san try this," Chitose passed a selection to Fay.

"It looks interesting," Fay said, picking it up with her chopstick.

"Wait a minute…" Tachibana began, but too late.

Fay swallowed it whole, and froze in her place. She dropped her chopsticks, and felt her whole mouth was on fire.

"Ren! He gave her the wasabi maki," Tachibana told Takeda who just realized that Fay was chocking next to him.

Takeda put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a glass of cold water as she tried to breathe. He could see that there were tears in her eyes. "You need to calm down, and breathe. Drink this slowly."

He patted her back several times until Fay was finally alright.

Tachibana and Chitose looked worried as Fay finally got the color back into her face.

"That was mean," Fay said, shivering. _Am I shivering from the experience or am I shivering from how close he is to me? Why is his arm still around me?_ She thought, feeling the heat rush through her cheeks. She kept her gaze at the floor. _I just can't look at him straight in the face if he's so close. Let go of me. Let go of me. My stomach is fluttering butterflies._

Takeda still had his arms around her. "It was mean," he acknowledged, glaring at Chitose who pretended to be busy eating.

Takeda finally let her go and they all got up to leave after paying the bill. Fay refused to accept Chitose's apology and was ignoring him. Tachibana noted that Chitose looked stricken. "Serves you right," he whispered into Chitose's ear.

Tachibaa finally left dragging Chitose with him while Takeda stayed with Fay. "Shall I drop you home?" Takeda asked.

"No need to. I can call our driver and he'll pick me up," she said. _that prank really tired me out, and I didn't think Takeda would get so pissed off, but yet again I can't tell from his expression what he was thinking. It was his tone of voice that showed me._

Takeda nodded, "then I'll keep you company until he arrives. Want to walk around?"

She lifted her thumb and bit it lightly. _Umm… Do I want to be alone with him? I'm really feeling strange around him. I wish I could tell what I was feeling. He is my partner after all, right?_ Fay's eyebrows burrowed. "Sure you should be walking?"

"It's fine," he said, "just as long as we go on a slow pace."

 _Maybe I should start learning about him more until I assess my feelings. He is worrying me more than necessary._ "You know Takeda-san… I still don't know why you would do such a thing to hurt yourself?"

"Takeda-san?" he asked, "why so formal? Shouldn't you be calling me Ren by now? I did have my arms around you." he grinned at her as they walked along the designer section of the mall.

Fay blushed at his comment, and looked away. _Is he teasing me?_ I can't even look at him… Fay hesitated, as she thought about it. "It won't be weird?" _then I should tell him to call me Fay I guess._

Takeda raised an eyebrow playfully. 'I told you the first day you met me that I can be weird, so it's normal." He winked.

"I guess then I'll…" Fay began, but stopped abruptly. _Argh!_ She quickly turned around, making Takeda look at her surprised.

Takeda seemed amused, "everything alright?"

 _No. I don't want to see her._ "No, I think I just saw Keigo's mother walk out of Louis Vuitton… Let's go the other way," she grabbed his jacket, and pulled him towards the side she was walking.

"Keigo's mother?" Takeda asked, following her. "Keigo? Your brother?"

 _Oh, I just realized I've never told that to anyone. I've always assumed that they knew…_ she gave him a wry look, and nodded. "We have different mothers."

Takeda whistled, "sounds interesting," he said. "No wonder there's tension between the two of you."

 _Tension? Is it that obvious to people that Keigo and I are having problems?_ They walked to the other side of the mall, and Fay felt that he was tiring out so she suggested that they sit on a bench by the fountain and chat until her driver arrives. She finally decided to speak about it. "I guess it's hard to get along," she said simply.

Fay was seated next to him, but not too close. She was studying him as he tried stretching his other leg casually. They were silent for a long time until he broke it. "It doesn't matter if you're full siblings or half, he's a member of your family so you should try to get along. Eventually, you'll only have each other," he said seriously. Then he leaned against the bench, and looked at her… You asked me why I did something stupid earlier…"

"Yes," Fay said, recalling that. However, in her mind she couldn't help think of what he said about getting along. _It does make sense. Friends come and go, but family always stays._

"I miss volleyball. The game. The crowd. The rush. The minute you jump to score that point," he said with his eyes closed. "It's all just an amazing feeling."

"But Takeda…"

"Ren!" he interrupted.

Fay's cheeks turned red. "Umm… Ren, I'm surprised someone as you just left the team before an important game. You don't seem the type to abandon your friends." _He seems like a loyal person. I don't think he'd be the type to have someone distrust him._

He sat up straight, and bent forward holding his hands. His head was down, and she couldn't tell what his expression was. "I told you that family first always, I was needed."

Fay felt like a dark cloud was hovering on top of him. _I hope I didn't open a subject that I wasn't supposed to._ "I'm sorry if I butted into something personal."

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Not at all, you don't know what went on." He pulled out his phone, and showed her something. "See? Mother had just given birth to them at that time, they're three now. Yuu and Yui." He showed her a photo of two chubby kids. One boy was hugging his arm, while the girl was sitting on his shoulders. They were dressed in cow suits and looked adorable.

 _And you're eighteen? What an age gap…_ Fay was about to say something when her phone rang. "I need to go now, my driver is here," she said, standing up. "Thank you."

Takeda nodded. "Take care."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Fay felt different when she entered home. She noted recently that she was thinking more of Takeda and it was always accompanied by a secret smile. She also realized that she couldn't wait to go to class when she knew he was in it. _Why did it feel like I was being nosey?_ She thought. She blushed a bit when she remembered the wasabi incident. _I was on fire, but his scent engulfed me when he held me like that… I think I'm starting to like him…_

She was greeted by the butler, Michael, and asked about her father.

"He's in the den, Atobe-san," Michael answered.

Fay walked to the den, and found her father reading some reports. She frowned as she noted that he looked a bit paler than usual. 'Father?" _He really doesn't look too good. What's wrong?_

Mitsuru looked up from his reports, "Hello, Fay? How was your day? You're at home a bit later than usual."

Fay walked in, and sat down on his desk right next to where he was seated. "I had dinner at the mall with a few friends."

"I'm assuming Takeda was one of them." He stood up, but then placed his hand on his chest and grunted a bit.

 _What was that?_ Fay touched his upper arm concerned. "Are you alright? You don't look very good." Her voice filled with worry.

Mitsuru seemed not so okay. 'You know I've been short of breath all day, maybe I over exercised with my run this morning," he said, sitting down. "I think…"

Fay looked surprised as Mitsuru collapsed in front of her. "Father? Father?!" she exclaimed, shaking him. _Oh my God! Oh my God!_ Fay ran out of the den, "KEIGO! KEIGO!" she yelled.

"Why are you shouting?" Atobe's annoyed voice came across from the living room. _Her voice can be so annoying she's loud._ "You're…" he stopped when he saw how pale Fay's face looked. _Something's wrong,_ he immediately assumed.

'Father collapsed in the den."

 _And you're standing there like an idiot doing nothing?!_ He thought, "then don't just stand there," he said, jolting into the den. 'Have someone call the ambulance." He shouted.

Fay was frozen in place, but then ran to the butler and informed him to immediately call the ambulance. Twenty minutes later, both Atobe's watched as the ambulance drove away with their father.

Atobe picked up his jacket from the maid, and looked at Fay. "We'll follow him, come on," he told Fay who was still frozen in place. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. _This is not the time to be in shock. We need to pull it together. Maybe I should just leave her here. I don't need anyone going in hysterics at the hospital._

They arrived at the hospital just in time for the sensei to step out. "He'll be fine," he told them. "He had a mild stroke, but nothing serious."

Atobe seemed to release a deep sigh of relief while Fay finally breathed.

"However, he needs to be rested here for a while. I don't know when we can release him. He has been overdoing it. Maybe we can keep eye on him," the sensei continued.

Fay placed a hand on her heart and breathed in. She looked at her brother, "He'll be alright?"

Atobe looked at his sister, "He should be alright. You go to his room, and I'll double check something." He sent Fay to the VIP room of the hospital, and followed the sensei.

"Sensei."

The sensei stopped, and took a step back to look at Atobe. 'Yes?'

Atobe eyed him firmly. "My sister is not here, please be honest with me. What's wrong?" he asked. _Time to cut the crap, and be straight with each other._

The sensei rubbed his jaw, "your father has a weak heart. If he doesn't take extra care of himself he might not be so fortunate. I am thankful that this stroke didn't do anything to paralyze him, he should be grateful."

 _Then I better make sure that that old man behaves himself,_ he thought walking towards his father's room. _The last thing I want is to be alone with that sorry ass sister._ He walked in, and found Fay sitting next to his bed holding his hand.

Atobe Mitsuru was sound asleep with wires across his temple, and an IV tube in his wrist. His heart was being monitored and there was a nurse in the room watching over him. "He should be fine; we need to let him rest."

Fay nodded, kissing her father's hand. "Can I spend the night?"

"No," Atobe said. "We shouldn't disturb him," he said. "Let's go home for now, we'll come in first thing in the morning. The nurses will watch over him."

Fay's eyes were filled with concern and pain.

"I said don't worry," Atobe repeated, annoyed at how childish she was acting. "Come on, let's go for now. There's nothing more that we can do."

Fay finally listened, and stood up. She walked to his side, and they walked out. Atobe casually placed his hand behind her back as they walked out of the room. _If you die on us old man, I'll personally kill you myself again,_ Atobe thought.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The next morning Fay walked into her father's room and was glad to see that he had his eyes opened. The room was exquisite, and filled with flowers. It was obvious that it was the most expensive room in the hospital. He seemed tired, and alright but she was more surprised at the gentleman that was seated next to him for she didn't know who he was. "Father."

They both looked at her as she walked in. The other gentleman stood up from his seat. He was tall with brownish blonde hair, and dark eyes. He was dressed expensively in a suit. He looked frighteningly powerful, but there was something off about him. "Is this Fay, Mitsuru?" he asked.

Fay blinked finding the situation odd.

'I am Atobe Tarou. Mitsuru's younger brother," he said introducing himself.

Fay's eyes widened. "Brother?

Tarou chuckled, "your father, and I didn't see eye to eye for a while, but anyway… I'm leaving for now. I'll be seeing you soon," Tarou said, waving his hand.

Fay crossed her arms, looking at her father. "so all this time you're trying to get Keigo and I to love and adore each other, yet you have issues with your own brother," she said sarcastically.

"Ironic, no?" Mitsuru said with a chuckle, and then he groaned.

Fay walked closer, and held his hand. She felt that something was amiss. "Why was he here, father? I doubt it was for your welfare." _I didn't like his eyes. They looked too cruel. What does he want?_

Mitsuru looked disturbed. "Unfortunately for me if anything was to happen to me while you're both not eighteen yet then by law he is your guardian."

"You're joking," Atobe muttered, coming in. "Nothing's going to happen to you, and we don't need any stranger in our home." _The last thing I need is another unwelcomed family member in the house,_ his thoughts on his sister.

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "It's not that easy, even if I'm in a hospital he still gets to watch over you. I'm incompetent at the moment."

"So?" Atobe asked. "It doesn't matter, we're fine." _I will insist that I do not want anyone else there._

"Don't fight me on this, Keigo. Tarou and Kentarou will be staying with you two until I get out of the hospital," Mitsuru stressed.

Fay didn't seem to understand the situation, so she looked at her brother. "It should be fine, he's a family member."

"Like you did any good," Atobe snapped rudely, and then smacked his forehead. _I shouldn't have said that,_ he thought realizing how Fay's face fell but he really was getting angry at this situation. _Lately, he has been somewhat careful about what he says in front of her, but still he couldn't just acknowledge her._

Fay clutched her hands and ignored his rude front. "It does matter, but I am surprised that you're insisting on this Father. You don't even like your brother, and who is Kentarou?"

"An ass," Atobe replied instantaneously making Mitsuru glare at him.

Fay felt that she was missing something. _We shouldn't upset father anymore than he is,_ she thought. "You know… Forget that I asked. What's important is your health, father. How are you feeling?"

"Don't change the subject!" Atobe said angrily.

"It's not important!" Fay snapped back.

Mitsuru sighed, eyeing his son, and then his gaze turned towards his daughter. "That's enough. Both of you. And to answer your question, I'm alright, but I admit that I'm still feeling tired."

Atobe clenched his jaws, and tightened his fist in anger, but went quiet. _Over my dead body I'll have them stay with me._

Fay realized that the room was tense now. _What's going on?_ She thought. _Are they that bad?_ "Father, can we not have you at home with a nurse to watch over you?" _That's probably a good solution._

"I'm afraid not," Mitsuru answered. "The sensei wants to keep an eye on me, and even he can't make any personal calls."

Fay seems disappointed, but she didn't say anything else to push it. The two of them stayed with their father most of the day, and then finally left in the evening.

In the limo, the two of them were quiet as the driver drove them home. Fay noted that her brother had a sullen look on his face. He was not pleased. "How come I've never heard of Father's brother before?" she asked, startling him. _You can't ignore me forever!_

 _What's this? She's talking to me without father being around? Che… Do I really have to answer her?_ It took him a long time to answer, until he finally did. "I don't trust him," he answered. "Neither his son. That ass is always up to something." _There's no telling what Uncle Tarou and that ass of son are up to._

 _Cousin? I didn't even know I had a cousin. I believe he called him Kentarou,_ "Kentarou?" Fay asked. She was curious to know him, but at the same time she could sense a very dangerous vibe coming out of her brother at the mention of Kentarou's name.

"Yes, he's almost our age but has always been bitter," Atobe continued to explain. "They're not as successful as father in business so he's always looking for a loophole to get money."

Fay frowned at the tone of her brother. _He really is not approving this._ "Why can't father's sister watch over us? She's cool. I stayed with her for three years."

He crossed his arms. "She's not an Atobe anymore. She's married, remember?" _Once an idiot, always an idiot. She really needs to start thinking before she opens her mouth._

_That's right… I wonder what's going to happen. Keigo seriously looks like he despises our cousin. Hmm… I wonder what kind of a person he is._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Fay was at the university library trying to do some reading. Her thoughts were scrambled. It's been ten days since her father collapsed, and eight days since her uncle and cousin came to stay with them.

Fay finally knew why Keigo was feeling hostile. They weren't nice people. She wasn't comfortable either. Kentarou reminded her of a snake. He was good looking, but there was something sneaky about him. He was blonde with striking green eyes, taken after his mother who was currently cruising in France.

 _I feel like he will pounce on me any minute._ In the last week that they were here, she had been extremely uncomfortable around him. He would jump out of nowhere, bump into her accidentally, and surprisingly he was always around when she was alone. _Keigo has completely shut himself off me again. At least with father around he would say a few words to me. I want to tell someone that I'm terrified of Kentarou but don't know who._

Since she came to university, she decided that she would stay until 8PM every night. _This way I'll guarantee that Keigo's home before I arrive. I don't want to be there alone. I wish I could just tell him, but he's been so rude lately. He doesn't even give me a chance to talk._

She was trying to kill time, when her phone vibrated. She turned it around for she always kept it on silent in the library, and noted a text.

Message

**Tachibana An**

Edit

Call

Facetime

Contact  
→

_Want to sit with us? We're on the opposite side._

Fay looked around until she found An seated with her brother. She picked up her stuff, and walked towards them. "Thank you for the text, An. I was dying of boredom."

An looked curious, "the why stay here if you're bored."

 _Good question. I can't even tell people that I don't know that I'm trying to avoid my cousin._ Fay thought. "I still have some stuff to finish," she fibbed, taking a seat. "Other than my joint project, my own assignments are piling up."

"I see," An replied. "At least you have a smart partner; mine sucks and keeps ditching class. I don't know what to do!" she moaned, placing her arms on the table and her head on them.

Tachibana frowned at his sister's comment. 'Just report them. Professors are understanding, and will take that into consideration."

"True," Fay agreed, opening up her book.

"By the way, Atobe-san. I really need to apologies on behalf of Chitose the other time. He really can't help it some time," Tachibana told Fay.

"Oh? What happened?" An asked.

"Nothing," Fay said, a bit infuriated as she remembered the incident. "It's fine. Some people like to push it."

Tachibana looked at her wryly. "It's just that he's finally better, and I try not to have people mad at him for too long. I mean it took Ren forever to forgive him already."

An looked wounded as Fay realized what he had said, "excuse me? What do you mean?" _Excuse me? What was that? Forever to forgive?_

"Kippei," An hissed.

Tachibana rubbed his face wearily. "I'm just surprised that she doesn't know," he muttered.

Fay blinked. "Know what?"

An gave her brother a warning look. 'You know that he will kill you if he found out that you're talking about it."

Tachobana chose to ignore An. He looked seriously at Fay. "Chitose and Takeda were really good friends. They were so good that he didn't even object when Chitose started dating his sister."

 _Wait a minute…_ "Sister?" Fay whispered. _But Yui is really young. What the hell?_ she thought, remembering the twins photos Takeda had shown her.

"Yes. They're actually four siblings; she was three years younger than Takeda…" Tachibana continued. "They were dating in middle school.'

Fay felt her heart thumping really loudly. _Why do they keep using past tense?_

An pulled out her wallet from her purse, and showed Fay a photo. It was a photo of An and a red haired girl hugging and making funny faces at the camera. "Takeda Emi, she passed away in a car accident. Chitose was with her at that time."

Fay was speechless.

"Emi was also An's best friend,' he added. "The horrible part in all this is that Ren was close to his sister. The same day his mother gave birth to the twins, was also the same day that Emi passed away." Tachibana said with a huge disappointed.

Fay didn't know what to say. She was very disturbed by this piece of information. "How did he take it?"

They both looked at each other, and frowned. Finally Tachibana Kippei spoke. "Ren lost it. At one point he was grieving for his sister, and the other he had to help his mother with the babies. He just quit everything."

An touched her brother's hand lovingly. "We all loved her. She was a big part of our lives. I think we're all thankful that Takeda looks like he's doing fine now. It took him a couple of years to get on with his normal life."

 _If Takeda lost it because she was his sister, then how did Chitose feel for losing his loved one?_ She thought. "How did Chitose-san take it?" Fay asked.

"Not too good." Tachibana stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Not too good at all."

The phone ringing startled Fay, she looked at the caller ID and found a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Fay, where are you?"

Fay blinked. "Keigo?" _Why in the world would he call me? And how did he get my number?_

"Yes, it's me!" he snapped. "Where are you? Its 10PM." _I can't believe father texted me her number and asked me to call her and make sure she's home._

 _Oh?! 10PM already?_ She thought. She noticed that the Tachibana's were both looking at her. "I'm at the library. I should be home soon. Is something the matter?"

"No," he said. "I just reached and didn't find you here. Father wanted me to check," he said then hung up.

Fay stared at the phone in disbelief. _I can't believe he just hung up on me. He really is getting ruder. What the hell's wrong with him._ She put the phone back in her bag, and stood up. "I should go," she said. "Thank you for the company."

An stood up, and smiled at her. "No worries. Stay safe."

Fay nodded, and left.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

By the time reached home from the library it was past 11PM. She walked through the foyer and found her uncle walking in as well. "Rather late than usual, Fay?" he remarked.

"I had HW," she said stiffly, "and I need to finish it," she said hurrying upstairs before he could say anything else. _I really don't like uncle Tarou. He looks evil._ She was heading to her room, but then stopped and decided to go look for her brother. _I really need to tell him to stop being so rude. It's exhausting. I mean, hate me all you want but don't be so rude about it_. _Maybe he's in his room,_ she thought walking towards his wing.

She knocked on his door, but no response. She began knocking again, "Keigo? I'm coming in," she said, opening his door. She walked into his room, and found no one. _Weird. I could've sworn I heard something._ "Keigo?" she called, but froze when she saw a shadow.

"What are you doing here?"

Fay was still frozen, but then snapped back to reality. "Me? What the hell are you doing in my brother's room?!" she demanded. _What the hell?! Why is he here?_

Atobe Kentarou stuffed his hands in his pockets, and shrugged. "I was looking for something to read," he said uncaringly as if he had done nothing wrong.

Fay bit her lip. She despised him, and didn't like him one bit. _I am never comfortable when he's around._ "We have a library downstairs full of books. Get out of this room," she said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" he challenged, eyeing her menacingly.

Fay didn't want to cross tongues with him. "I am not arguing with you. It's better that you get out before Keigo arrives," she said, turning around, and walked towards the door.

Before Fay could open the door, he pushed it back closed with one hand. "Or what?" he asked, standing right behind her with his hot breath down her neck.

With an impulse Fay kicked him in the leg, but he was too quick and strong. "You missed,' he growled, grabbing her hair and throwing her on the floor.

"Hey!"

[SLAP]

Fay was shocked at the force of the slap. She even felt tears in her eyes from the sudden attack. Quickly, she realized her situation and tried to get up but he threw her on her back. "So what now?! You're going to rape me? Your cousin!' she shouted.

"Half cousin," he said with a grin, tearing the shirt she was wearing exposing her bra.

Fay kicked him again, and started shouting, but he covered her mouth. "Be a good girl, and stay quiet," he said as she tried clawing at him. for the first time, Fay was actually afraid. _Why can't I throw him off?!_ She thought, and then thought of something. She bit down. Hard.

"Argh!" he swore, moving slightly away but he caught her again before she escaped. "You stupid bitch," he said, slapping her again.

Fay kept fighting, as he tried getting a good grip on her. He was now pulling at her pants and Fay actually panicked. _No! No! Please help me! Damnit! No! No!_ 'KEIGO! KEIGO!' _Please be here. Please hear my plea…_

And it was then, her plea was heard…

"Kentarou, you have 10 seconds to get away from her before I break your head with this," Atobe threatened in a low voice as he held a racket in his hand above his cousin's head. _I need to keep calm and act rationally. If I murder him then I will go to jail and my future will be ruined._

Kentarou froze, and then smirked; "you know she was asking for it." he looked haughtily at his cousin.

"Ten." _Don't mess with me you shit!_

Kentarou felt a sweat drop fall across the side of his face when he noticed that Atobe Keigo looked dead serious. He really wasn't in a good position. Fay was lying below him, with him holding her wrist tightly, and her shirt unbuttoned. He glanced at her, then Atobe.

"Six."

Kentarou che-d and stood up, letting go off Fay forcefully. "Were you really going to break my head off!" he said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" demanded a voice, walking into the room. Tarou walked in, and found the three children there. He quickly assessed the situation by scanning his eyes at each one of them, and knew what might've happened. "Keigo…" he began, but Atobe stopped him. "Wait…" he said, looking at his watch. _I have an advantage to this situation._

Tarou looked confused, while Kentarou was busy fixing his hair.

In a few minutes, the large grandfather clock in the mansion chimed its bells. Atobe waited until it struck 12 midnight, and looked at his uncle. "As of this moment, I am 18 years old," Atobe told his uncle. "That also makes me the legal guardian of this mansion and my sister. My first order is for you and your son to leave."

Tarou looked baffled, "you can't…"

"I can, or do you want me to call my lawyer, and have your son arrested for attempted rape? And you know I will do it. " Atobe asked seriously. "Now leave before I dial his number."

Tarou wanted to argue, but Atobe took out his phone and began dialing.

"Che! Fine, we're leaving for now but this is not over!" Tarou threatened. "Kentarou pack your things." He ordered, leaving the room.

Kentarou looked at his cousins, and shrugged. "This is not over, Fay," he said coolly, leaving the room.

Fay sat up, and felt tears in her eyes. She shakily held her shirt together and breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank God. Thank God._

Atobe watched as they left, and then looked at his sister who was sitting on the floor. She was holding her shirt tightly with one hand, and had her other hand on her face. _Now exactly what am I supposed to do in this situation? Console her? Treat her bruises? What do you do for someone that you're not really fond of?_

It was then that something triggered his heart. _Sister or not. She is still a woman who was badly injured. I'm sure that her emotions are broken._ He leaned down, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Fay nodded silently.

Without prior notice, he moved his hands beneath her and lifted her. "We're going to get you cleaned up," he said, walking to her room. _I better make sure the help doesn't see us though. I don't want father to know yet._

Fay seemed surprised, for this was the first time in her life she was this close to him. _Say something, Fay…_ "Thank you," she said quietly.

He didn't say anything.

"And Keigo?" Fay said, remembering something as he kept walking to her room.

"What is it?" he said. _Is she eating? She's too light… Are girls supposed to be this light?_

"Happy Birthday."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Mitsuru noted a different vibe when his children were seated next to him. He felt there was a relaxed aura in the room rather than usual tensed feel when both Keigo and Fay were there. He felt that there was an understanding between them. "How have our guests been?" Mitsuru asked.

Both Atobe and Fay exchanged a silent look. "They're gone," Atobe answered. _I can't believe what happened last night. I don't know what was worse, the fact that she almost got raped, or that I was nice to her all night\?_

Mitsuru seemed a bit staggered at his son's answer. "Gone?" he asked, looking at Fay to reconfirm who nodded. Mitsuru also noticed that his daughter looked rather tired and pale. _She seems to be wearing more makeup than necessary, and why is her face so puffed up?_ "Tarou didn't tell me he was leaving."

Atobe hesitated, but chose his words carefully. _I need to be very careful what I say. He doesn't need to get upset over this at this stage. He is still recouping._ "I asked them to."

"You did what?!" Mitsuru demanded, then stiffened and held his chest slightly.

"Father…" Fay said, holding his upper arm. "Keigo's just joking. They left because they had urgent business, please don't fret and just relax." _He mustn't know. Father will kill Kentarou if he found out._

Mitsuru didn't believe her. He felt that something was up, and they were both covering it. He was going to push it, but then decided not to. "You know, I think I'll trust whatever was done for now. I believe you're eighteen now, Keigo. Happy Birthday."

Atobe breathed out in relief, and looked at Fay. _I really thought he was going to push this further, but… I think we're good for now._

"Shall we throw you a grand birthday party next week?" Mitsuru asked, knowing he will be out by then.

"No," Atobe answered. "I just want you to get out of the hospital for now." He glanced at his sister, and felt something move in his heart. _Did last night's incident affect me? Do I actually see her as a sister? Hmm… I don't think I'd ever seen that side of her before,_ he thought. He had never seen her so broken, and he was glad that he reached just in time or who knows what might've happened. He had spent the whole evening cleaning her bruises. They both promised to keep the situation between them, not even the help knew what had happened.

Mitsuru was indeed surprised at Keigo's answer. _He's normally more self centered than that._

"However, there's that new Ferrari I want once I get my license. I'll be going to driving school soon." Atobe grinned.

 _Now that's my son,_ Mitsuru thought wryly.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"I want all partners to sit together."

The professor's request made a lot of students look confused. Fay heard the rustling of tables and chairs and stood up as well. It was management class, and she was in here with Takeda and An. _Where's Ren?_ She thought, and then realized he had been sitting behind her the whole time.

It's been three days since her incident with Kentarou, and she was finally feeling a bit relaxed. Also, she hadn't seen him since that day they were at the mall. _I miss him. Wow… I actually miss him. Uh-oh…_

She studied him and noted a serious look on his face today. He eyed her for a minute, and then resumed to his notebook. Fay sat down quietly next to him. "Hi."

"Hey," he said, not looking at her.

Fay wondered what was going on in his mind. He was busy writing energetically, and then finally moved his head towards her. "Did you fall? Your face is swollen." he asked.

Fay's eye widened. She didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't know what to say. Just as she was about to say something minor, the professor began speaking.

"Your final project assignment will be a different type. I have fifteen teams in this class that come in a pair of two. I have arranged for fifteen meetings with different organizations in different cities for three days. They have a full program/plan prepared, and you need to fulfill them," the professor began.

 _Wow…_ Fay thought amazed. _This is totally a different experience._ She eyed Takeda who was concentrating on the professor. "I wonder what company we'll get," Fay said excitedly.

Takeda let out a light chuckle. "That's not what you should be worrying about."

_Eh?! What does he mean?_

He winked. "You'll know now."

The professor began placing large envelope packs to each team. He walked across the class, and began speaking again. "The envelope contains your assignments, schedule, bookings and tickets if needed. Deadline for this project is in two weeks."

 _Schedule? Bookings? What does he mean?_ Fay thought, watching Takeda as he took the envelope and was unsealing it. He quickly scanned the documents, and gave it to her. "Thankfully, it's not that far."

"Not that far? What are you talking … OSAKA?!" Fay exclaimed as her eyes fell on the papers in her hands. "Our assignment is in Osaka? three days in Osaka?"

Takeda went through the documents. "Yup. There are hotel bookings, shinkansen tickets, and our schedule at the organization. Wow. It's a fortune 500 company," he whistled.

Fay looked mortified. _I have to spend three whole days with him away? How can I spend three whole days with him and I don't even know how I feel around him? My father will kill me._ She seemed at discomfort, and didn't know how to react.

Takeda patted her head lightly. "You're so easy to read. Take it easy. Our intentions are to get a full grade."

Fay blushed at the gesture. _He really needs to stop doing those little things. It's embarrassing._

An leaned at their desk and seemed fretted. "Where did you get? I'm panicking! My assignment is in Hiroshima! That's a five hour ride!"

"Osaka," Takeda answered.

"Awww! Lucky!' she exclaimed. "Please switch with me."

"Nope," Takeda grinned. Then he looked at Fay, "I guess we need to plan this then."

After class was over, Fay walked out followed by Takeda. "Atobe-san," he said, causing her to stop. "Do you want me to ask your father's permission? I know you're worried."

 _You idiot! That's not what I'm worried about! I'm worried about spending three days with a guy that I absolute have no clue about or know my feelings._ Fay shook her head. "It's alright, I'll ask him." she continued walking, and then stopped her pace. "Weren't you supposed to call me Fay as well?"

"Yes," he said, following her. "By the way, you avoided my question earlier," he said referring to her face. "Did something happen to you? You seem a bit off."

"I…" she began, but paused. "You know, I don't want to talk about it," she admitted. _If he can be blunt then so can I. I don't want to talk about Kentarou._

If her answer surprised, he didn't show it. "That's fair," he said, not pushing it.

Fay looked at him, "don't worry. I need to go visit my father at the hospital. I'll ask him then," she said, "bye."

"Bye," he whispered.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"Are you excited, father? You'll be out by Tuesday," Fay said cheerfully, plopping his pillow properly.

"Yes," he said wryly. "I'm going to die of boredom if I stay here another week." _Although, ironically it is Tuesday, that means I'm still here for another week._

She sat across him, "I do miss you." _How do I start telling him about my assignment?_

"Yes," he agreed. "The first thing I'll do when I leave here is go to a fancy restaurant with the two of you. I need to be spoilt."

Fay smiled at his comment. _He is an Atobe after all._

"How are your classes, dear? Grades?" he asked curiously.

Fay pursed her lips. "They're good, I'm doing well," she answered. _Argh! I need to get this out and tell him now._ "Umm… Father?"

"Yes," he said.

"Hello?"

 _Argh! Not now!_ She thought when her brother walked in. He was dressed casually in tanned pants, a t-shirt, and brown leather jacket. He sensed something "am I interrupting?" Atobe asked.

Fay didn't say anything.

Mitsuru was even more curious, "yes Fay, you were saying?" _I need her to trust that she can say whatever she needs to in front of her brother._

Fay narrowed her eyes at her father, but he ignored it. She sighed, stood up and pulled out some documents, handing it to him. "I have to do an assignment with my partner, it's a mini project."

"So?" Mitsuru asked, and then raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The assignment is in Osaka for three whole days."

"Osaka?" Atobe asked, "Are you talking about the strategy class? Ha! Mine is in town." He grinned. _Serves her right. I can have three days of peace without her around._

Fay wanted to strangle her brother. She looked back at her father. "You know why I'm telling you this."

"Hmm…" Mitsuru began, flipping through the documents. "Well, an assignment is an assignment; however I trust that you'll be behaving yourself."

"DUH!" Fay muttered, sitting down.

"and…" Mitsuru continued, "I'm alright with this because it's Jin's son."

Atobe looked at his sister. "You're doing this assignment with a guy?" he whistled, "and you're alright with it?" Atobe asked his father. _Father's really lost it. he would never allow it._

"Keigo! Shut up!" Fay hissed, and then she turned to her father. "I'm impressed that you're taking this easily," Fay remarked, looking at her father.

Mitsuru smirked. "I'm only okay with it because it's Takeda Jin's son. If it was anyone else, I'd rather you fail the class."

"Well, I guess I should say thank you then," she said, standing up. "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?"

"Get me coffee," Atobe said.

Fay walked out with an obvious huff.

Atobe leaned by the wall, and eyed his father. "You know… You've got that look in your eyes again. Knowing you, you'd probably have her take the private jet every day; it's only an hour flight. So why are you letting her do this assignment like a commoner, and strange enough with a guy?" he said with an obvious smirk.

 _Like father, like son,_ Mitsuru thought. "Well, I blame you actually."

"Me?" he asked, with wide eyes.

Mitsuru nodded. "You're both hiding something from me, and it's obvious that she's distraught these days. Maybe this will be a good break for her."

Atobe thought about what his father told him. "Then why aren't you asking what happened?"

Mitsuru went quiet for a long time until he finally answered. "I think I'm happier of the fact that you share something with your sister that can't be said to me, but I don't want you hiding anything that might've caused to hurt either of you." He replied, "and I meant it when I said that I trust Jin's son. They're a good family."

Atobe straightened up, and placed his hands in his pockets. "She's fine. She's just jumpy as you've noticed. Trust me; it could've been much worse. I'll tell you what happened, but not now. Once you leave the hospital." _We don't need to upset him now. When the time is right, I'll tell him. This will give father an even better reason not to trust that damn brother or nephew of his._

Mitsuru nodded, and they changed the subject when Fay walked in.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

The next day, Takeda Ren was seated across Atobe Mitsuru with a serious look on his face. He was out with Fay planning their assignment when she said she needed to see her father, and he decided to tag along.

"It's a nice surprise to see you." Mitsuru said, looking at the young man. He was admiring him. _He's got a lot of Jin's trait in him, especially the seriousness._

"Thank you," Takeda said. 'I was sorting a few things out, and decided to visit as well. After all, I'm sure that you might be worried about the trip."

Fay was in the room assessing the situation. _Hmm… This is weird. It's like he's my boyfriend._

"I'm not worried at all," Mitsuru answered. "How's your father?"

Takeda straightened himself. "He's alright, doing well."

"Your mother?"

 _His mother? Father knows his mother?_ Fay thought genuinely staggered.

"Mom is mom, she has her good days," he said softly.

Mitsuru nodded, "send her my regards."

"Yes, sir," Takeda nodded. He looked at Fay, then at her father. "Please don't worry. I don't intend to do anything indecent. My best interest is my studies right now."

 _Excuse me? Why do you make it sound like I'm extra baggage?!_ She thought exasperated.

"I know, and I trust you on that," Mitsuru told him honestly.

Fay seemed surprised. _He seems so serious,_ she thought. _Why does my heartbeat fast when I see him? Am I starting to like him? There's something about him…_

Mitsuru nodded. "So when do you leave?"

Takeda sat back down again, and pulled out the schedule. "Wednesday afternoon, the 4:03 PM train. Our schedule will take place on Thursday and Friday. However I'd like to request to take the train back on Sunday."

"Sunday?" Mitsuru asked, "what are you planning to do the whole day on Saturday?"

Even Fay looked surprised at Takeda's request.

Takeda rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly, since we're at Osaka, I'd like to go to Universal Studios," he admitted. "I've got some friends there so they can accompany us if Fay would like to come."

Fay's eyes shone excitedly while she nodded at her father.

Mitsuru knew Fay wanted to go. He experienced her behavior enough at Disney to know how his daughter would love to go to such a place. "You have my permission." Mitsuru answered, "By the way where are you staying?" Mitsuru asked.

Takeda browsed through his papers, "Swissotel Namba," he answered. "It's a good location and safe as well."

'You're right," Mitsuru checked something, then pulled his phone and began writing a text. "Is this your reference booking?" he asked, continuing to write his text.

"Yes."

Mitsuru waited for ten minutes while they conversed, and then received a beep indicating a new text. "I know the hotel manager. I have upgraded your rooms to a two bedroom suite. There will be no late nights in each other's room while working. You can use the living room in the suite."

Fay smacked her face. _He's taking this too far._ She walked over to Takeda, and looked at her father. "We should go now, you've interrogated him enough," she said exasperated. "Ren!"

 _Ren?_ Mitsuru thought. _They're on first name basis? Hmm…_

Takeda bowed at Atobe Mitsuru, and gave him a serious look. "You have my word," he said, then turned and left with Fay.

Just as they left, Atobe Keigo walked in. He said hello, and stood face to face with Takeda. He seemed to be glaring at him while Takeda had his poker face back on. "Fay, go ahead," Atobe said, "Give me a minute."

Fay blinked, "why do I…"

"Just go," her brother insisted. _Not that I care but this guy needs to know who she is and who her brother is. We can't have her tarnishing the Atobe name by falling for some loser._

She frowned but did as ordered. Atobe crossed his arms eyeing Takeda. "There will be no funny business, Takeda Ren." _The last we need is another dilemma._

Takeda raised an eyebrow. "I don't intend to, Atobe Keigo,' he said in a sarcastic tone.

Atobe seemed a bit taken aback at the way he had answered him. _Is he challenging me?_ "I know this may seem like a golden chance for you, but try not to do something stupid. We don't like stupidity."

'I said I don't plan to," Takeda answered flatly.

"If you do, you might need rehab for your other knee soon," Atobe warned, walking away from him. _Watch out. I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for the Atobe's._


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Osaka – Day One

On Wednesday at 8:30PM, Takeda and Fay were finally showed to their suite. Fay felt lethargic and tired. _My legs are killing me,_ she thought, _and my butt hurts from sitting down for too long._

The busboy placed their stuff into the rooms, and walked out. They were given the best treatment since her father had called the manager. Also, as soon as the manager found that Takeda was with them, it became even more chaotic as his family was popular as well. _We don't need the royal treatment!_

For the first time, Fay felt rather conscious of Takeda now. _This is a different experience for me. I am alone with a guy in a hotel room. Although I trust Takeda, but… The situation doesn't help when I don't know how I feel about him. I've been thinking about him constantly, and damn… He's HOT!_

"Fay?"

Fay almost jumped from where she stood as he suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Argh! You scared me," she muttered. _Don't jump on me like that while looking sexy,_

He grinned. "Tired? Shall we explore our surroundings?" he asked, with his arms crossed. He peeked through the window and eyed the glittering lights of the city. Their suite was on the 27th floor.

 _Actually I don't mind going out. It still feels a bit odd to be alone with him._ "I don't mind," she said. "Can you give me a few minutes to refresh?"

"Sure," he said, while his eyes were still watching the night life of Osaka.

Fay went to her room and straight into the bathroom. She quickly washed her face, dried it and walked out. She unlocked her luggage, and pulled out her makeup bag. She reapplied it and then looked through her luggage for a light jacket for Osaka was colder than Tokyo.

Fay walked out of the room, and found Takeda already waiting in the living room wearing a jacket as well. For the first time, she noted that he was wearing a cap. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear a cap," she remarked, as they walked towards the door.

He didn't comment on that. They walked out to the elevator and went downstairs to the lobby. "Let's walk through Ebi Subashi".

"Yes," Fay said as she followed him. As they walked out of the hotel, through the station and exited where Ebi Subashi entrance was, Fay was awed by the cold weather, crowd, and all the lights. _Woah! I like?!_ She thought excitedly.

They walked for a while, until they stopped by a restaurant and decided to go in and eat. Fay sat down across him, and felt all giddy. _I'm loving the place! I feel like such a child,_ she thought looking outside the window. Takeda took off his cap, "you really look excited to be here."

Fay blushed. "I have a very overprotective father and a meh brother who tries to show off. I don't get to really go out on my own a lot," she admitted. "I don't get to experience being alone alot."

Takeda rubbed the back of his head lightly. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

 _Personal? What exactly do you want to ask?_ Fay seemed taken aback, and her heart started beating fast. "Umm… I'll only answer if I want to," she said.

He raised his eyebrow at her comment. "Do… No… Hmm… Were you ever physically abused?"

Fay put her hand on her chest. "What? What the hell… Why would you ask me such a thing?!" she demanded.

Taked seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that since last week you've been on my mind. Your face looked like it was beaten, and I thought…" _what her brother told me, bothered me as well. He said don't distraught her anymore…_

"My face was beaten because my cousin tried to rape me!" she said without thinking, "not because of my father or brother… if it wasn't for Keigo who nearly killed him, it…" then she stopped, covering her mouth. "It's not important."

Takeda's eyes were dead surprised. He always had a poker face, but he genuinely seemed shocked. "I'm sorry, Fay. I was just worried."

She gave him a look, and then sighed. 'It's fine. Thank you for worrying."

"But you're alright?"

Fay nodded. "He didn't touch me," she said quietly, and shuddered a bit recalling that night.

Takeda smiled. "At least your brother was there to save you. It shows that he might care a bit, right?"

Fay paused at his remark. _That's true, Keigo didn't only save me but he helped clean me up as well. Not that he's attitude has gotten any better but I didn't expect that of him._

"Just give it more time, I'm sure it will get better," Takeda said.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Osaka – Day Two

At 7am, Fay walked out of her room, and felt her mouth go dry. _I'm in trouble,_ she thought as Takeda Ren stood in front of her dressed gorgeously in a dark business suit.

He had completely transformed from the lazy laid back look yesterday. He was clean, crisp with his hair pulled back, and looked ready to win some millions. He was fixing his tie, "shall we go and get breakfast first? It's on the 36th floor."

"Yes," she answered, trying not to stare for too long.

"By the way, you look nice," he said, as they walked out. He couldn't help but notice that she was dressed in an elegant business suit. It was gray ankle length pants with a short cropped business jacket. She had a light pink shirt on. Her long hair was placed neatly in a high ponytail.

 _I look nice? You look like something out of a magazine cover…_ she thought naughtily.

They headed upstairs for breakfast, ate and then walked out of the hotel around 8:15am. They headed to the train station and rode a couple of trains until they reached the organization at 8:45am. They were to spend the whole day there from 9am to 5pm.

They were given their assignments and told to spend two hours with each department. They were there to observe and learn. Once the day was done, they were to write a report of what they've seen, lessons learned and recommendations then present it on their last day in the organization.

At one point, Fay was separated from Takeda. She was taken from meeting to meeting. The place was loud, crowded, and busy. She felt overwhelmed by all the chaos.

As she finally got a break, she decided to get a cup of coffee. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her father's number. It rang for a few minutes until he picked up.

"Morning, father," she said politely.

Mitsuru's voice came on. "Hello. I was wondering when you were going to call me."

"How are you? Are you resting?" she asked, as he had left the hospital only two days ago

Mitsuru chuckled quietly. "Believe it or not, your brother has given strict orders to the help that I'm not allowed outside the mansion."

"Good!"

"and you my dear? How's the experience?"

Fay's eyes shone. "Amazing really. It feels a bit weird, but I'm enjoying this. I really do miss you."

Mitsuru coughed, "weird because of Takeda? Or weird for being away?"

"You promised you wouldn't say anything,' she said, semi-annoyed. "You know I want to learn, and the last thing I'm thinking of are boys." _If you only knew father. Your daughter has been having perverted thoughts all day. I can't get Takeda out of my mind…_

Mitsuru laughed heartedly. "Well, love. You have a lot to learn then. The last thing on my mind was woman, and I got two pregnant at the same time in my days. Be careful."

"Should you even be joking about this?" she muttered.

Mitsuru went serious. "Actually no, I shouldn't," he admitted. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Take care of yourself, and do well."

"Thank you, father," she said, then bid him well and hung up.

It was only around 4:45pm that Fay finally saw Takeda. He was seated at a desk with someone, and typing a few things. He had his jacket off, his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened.

She walked quietly next to him, and sat down. "Hey,"

"Hey," he said, not turning at her direction. He was focusing on his work. "I just need to finish this," he told her while he typed furiously. After hitting the key a few more times, he cracked his knuckles, and stood up. "Done."

Fay smiled.

They delivered the tasks to their superiors, and left together. By the time, they reached the hotel it was almost 6pm. They walked into the suite, and Takeda immediately took off his suit jacket. "Argh! I hate these formal things."

Fay took off her own suit jacket, and untied her hair. She rubbed her aching temple and shook her hair slightly. "It's not easy to have your hair tied up all day either."

Takeda sat down on the sofa, and poured a glass of water. He saw that the room was filled with flowers, and there was a basket of complimentary fruits at the table. "Do you want to do something?"

 _I'd love to see more of Osaka, but I'm dead tired._ "Actually, I'm exhausted. I'd like to stay in for the night."

He nodded, standing up. He removed his tie, and began unbuttoning the first shirt. "Then I'll go for a quick swim, I need to exercise. I'll be back in a bit."

Fay nodded, and went to her room. She decided to relax and take a bath. After her bath, she got out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and pulled out her pajamas. She wore a striped lounge leggings with an off shoulder sweater, and put a pair of socks on

She went to her dresser, and began drying her hair with the blow drier. Finally when she was done, she took out her iPad, and decided to go to the living room to do some reading as it had a better lighting.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Osaka – Day Three

Fay woke up with a jolt to the sound of her alarm. She blinked open her eyes and tried to remember where she was. She found herself buried under the soft blanket of the duvet, and pillows all around her. She rolled to her side, and leaned towards the bed stand table. She picked up the shrieking phone, and found it to be 7am. _Wow… Did I fall asleep all night?_ She pushed herself up, and sat at the edge of the bed. _But I was in the living room…._

She got off the bed, and went to the bathroom. She finished washing her face, brushing her teeth and walked out. She pulled out her dress suit, applied her makeup, and tied her hair. She walked out of the room, and found Takeda just leaving his room as well.

"Good morning," he said in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning." _Did he? Hmm… I'm still trying to find out how I got to my room. Did I sleep walk? Was I even in the living room? Am I more tired than I thought?_

Takeda watched her carefully. "I'm sure you're hungry considering that you were passed out all night."

 _Ask him! I can't ask him that… It's too embarrassing._ Fay's cheeks blushed. "Umm… Did you move me to my room?"

They walked out of the room. "Who else?" he asked with a smile. "Can you imagine my surprise when I tried waking you up? You didn't even blink. I really thought you were dead."

 _I must've been more tired than I thought,_ she thought, walking with him silently to the elevator. They got in when Fay's stomach growled really loudly in the quiet elevator. She held her stomach in embarrassment, and kept her head down. _Don't embarrass me._

Takeda grinned, "We're almost there. Don't worry," he said.

Fay tried to hide her flushed cheeks even more. She walked behind him to the breakfast area and was taken to their table. She sat across him, and was wondering what was on his mind. _To think he lifted me, and took me to my room… He even set my alarm for me… What was on his mind when he placed me on my bed? If it was anyone else they might've taken advantage of the situation._ "I'm sorry to trouble you," she blurted. "You already have a weak knee, and to think that you carried me…"

Takeda raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. "You don't need to apologies, you're actually quite light."

Fay was grateful, and she seemed really embarrassed. She stood up without prior notice, and bowed lightly. "I'm going to get something from the buffet."

They finished eating, and went to work. The entire day kept them busy and away from each other. Fay was busy finalizing their final report, and trying not to think of Takeda until it was almost time that they had finished.

This time it was Takeds's turn to fetch Fay. He walked over to her department, and found her seated next to an older woman who was explaining some graphs to her. He went over to them, and cleared his throat.

They both looked up, and the woman stood, "I guess, it's the end of your assignment," she said, pleased.

Fay stood up as well, and bowed. "Yes, thank you so much for explaining things to me."

They exchanged their goodbyes, handed their assignment, and received official letters from the organization that they had fulfilled their entire time at the organization.

 _That was exhausting,_ Fay thought as they commuted back on the metro. _Even Ren looks tired._ Fay looked at her watch and it showed that it was almost 7PM. _Not really much to do as well, and…_ "Oh!'

Takeda sat straight. "What?"

Fay's eyes shone, "I totally forgot that we're going to Universal Studios tomorrow," she exclaimed in happiness, grabbing his arm in excitement.

Takeda smiled, "yes, you'll get to meet three of my friends."

Fay was curious. In fact she had the curiosity to know even more about him. "What are they like?"

"You'll see."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Osaka – Day Four

Takeda was in the living room waiting for Fay when someone knocked on the door. _Eh? Did we order something?_ He thought, walking towards the door. He opened it, and found a staff member of the hotel holding a FedEx package. "Takeda-san, an express package for you from Atobe-san. He's instructed that you open it before you leave."

Takeda looked confused. He signed for the package and accepted it. He walked back in, and opened the package. Inside, was a note from Atobe Mitsuru.

_She seems to be enjoying her time. This is a bonus for you and your friends today – Atobe Mitsuru_

Takeda looked inside an envelope, and smiled slightly. _What a father. He sure spoils his little girl,_ he thought, noticing that it included five free VIP passes to Universal studios, and lots of fast passes for the rides so they didn't need to wait in line. _How did he know how many people we were?_

"Good morning, Ren," Fay said, walking out of her room. "Who was at the door?"

Takeda threw the envelope at her. "Courtesy of your father,' he said.

Fay looked at it curiously, and her eyes widened. "No wonder he asked me who I was going with last night," she murmured. "Oh well, shall we go eat something before we meet your friends?"

Takeda nodded. He picked up his jacket, and followed her. Today, he was sporting jeans and a white fit t-shirt. Fay was dressed in black leggings with an off the shoulder white blouse. She wore ballerinas to complete her outfit. Her hair was set in a ponytail as she accompanied him.

Fay studied Takeda as she walked along his side in Namba station. _Day by day he's looking hotter in my eyes. The fit t-shirt he's wearing doesn't make it any easy. He really is fit._

He looked at her, and gave her a smile, making her blush at her own thoughts. "So, who are your friends?" she asked, sitting next to him on the train.

"They're a crazy group of three," he said with a chuckle. "If you think I'm weird, then you should meet them."

 _I don't think you're weird anymore,_ Fay thought.

"Tanaka Shigeru, Sakamoto Hikaru, and Sawada Aya. I met them a couple of years ago when I was at the national tournament for volleyball in Kyoto. They're a fun group. We've kept in touch since then," Takeda explained.

"Did Emi know them as well?" she asked, then paused. _Uh-oh…_

Takeda raised an eyebrow, pursed his lips and sighed. 'I'm guessing An couldn't keep her mouth shut," he muttered bitterly.

Fay stood up, and bowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I was out of line."

"Please sit back down," Takeda said in a firm tone. "As you said, you were just curious, but my sister is off-topics for now," he said. "I'm sorry, but it's something I don't want to talk about."

Fay nodded. "I respect that." _Damn. I did something stupid. What will he think of me now? Argh!_ She leaned back on the seat, and crossed her arms. The rest of the ride was silent, and Fay felt that she had dampened the mood.

They changed trains at the next station, and Fay knew they were getting closer because the train was starting to fill with children, and a lot of young teens that were dressed up as characters.

Finally, they reached. Takeda stood up, and told Fay to follow him. a huge burst of crowd and energy rushed out of the train, and Fay almost lost her balance if he hadn't caught her arm. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer, "hold on to me. People go crazy here," he said, walking ahead and pulling Fay with him.

Fay felt her cheeks heat up as he held her hand. She tried catching up with him, and they walked until they reached the entrance of the park. Takeda stopped, and looked around. "They're still not here," he said.

Fay felt her heart beating fast; _he's still holding my hand. Why do I feel like I'm a kid in high school? I'm all excited and jumpy._

Takeda pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, and dialed a number. He waited for it to ring, and finally spoke, "Shige-chan, late as usual. We're waiting by the entrance."

 _Shige-chan?_ Fay thought.

Takeda spoke for a few more minutes, and hung up.

"Umm…"

"What?" he said, looking at her.

Fay glanced at their hands intertwined, and he got the message.

"Sorry," he said, letting go. "I tend to worry when someone's with me in a crowded area."

Fay hesitated, "Ren?"

"Hmm?"

She tugged his jacket lighly. "I'm sorry if I said something that bothered you earlier."

Takeda seemed to have a melancholy look on his face, but went back to his normal poker face. "You didn't know, so it's alright. I just don't talk about it. It's best to leave it be."

Fay seemed still worried, "so you're not mad?"

He chuckled, "I can never be mad at you," he said quietly.

His answer Fay surprised her, _what did he mean by that?_ She thought. _What did…_

"Yo! Takeda! Takeda! We're here!' a voice shouted.

Fay saw a tall, lanky boy walk towards them. He had extremely long red hair, and was dressed completely in black. One piercing in an ear, and she could see bright green eyes looking at her from that distance.

"That's Tanaka Shigeru," Takeda answered, knowing what was on Fay's thoughts.

 _So I guess, the dark haired one is Sakamoto Hikaru, and the girl with them is Sawada Aya,_ Fay thought. _Wow! The girl is really cute, but hmmm… A bit tomboyish though,_ she thought noting that she was wearing baggy jeans, a green sweater, and a pair of Toms. She also had fiery red hair, and striking emerald eyes.

Takeda introduced them all one by one, and Fay couldn't help that they were all drinking her in. Takeda noted that and casually put an arm around Fay, "Guys, she scares easily, so go easy on her." He winked, making Fay blush.

Sawada pulled Fay from him, and put an arm around her. "Since you and I are the only girls then we should stick together."

"Ah…" Fay muttered, _I don't want to be away from Ren!_

They all went to the main entrance of the park, and Takeda showed them the VIP entrances.

"Hey! Hey!" Tanaka exclaimed. "VIP tickets? You're spoiling us."

Sakamato looked seriously at Takeda, "you shouldn't have done that. We've all come here prepared for this trip."

Takeda glanced at Fay, then at him. "Don't worry. They are complimentary tickets, so it should be fine to use them. We also got free passes for the rides."

Tanaka put an arm around him. 'Awesome! Let's go then."

The five of them entered the park, and were awed by the transformation. It was simply colorful, loud, and joyous. With Christmas coming along, it was decorated as a Christmas theme. The characters were walking around the park, children were everywhere, and couples waking together looking all cute and cuddly.

"So where to first?" Tanaka asked.

Takeda looked at all of them, "Hollywood Dream Ride!"

Sawada nodded excitedly and grabbed Fay's arm. 'Yes! Rollercoaster here we come!" she dragged Fay, and walked ahead of them all.

"Waaiiii…." Fay tried to breathe as she was dragged along by her. She was taken all the way to the entrance of the rollercoaster.

The boys caught up, and Takeda showed them the passes. They had to empty their pockets, belongings, etc… and then walked into the fast queue.

Takeda walked next to Fay. "Hey…"

Fay smiled at him. "Hey."

"I never asked you, are you alright riding rollercoaster's?" he asked concerned.

 _I'm terrified,_ Fay thought, but she gave him a brave face. "I'll manage."

Takeda leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. "Then stay close to me."

Fay felt her breath caught in her throat. _What the hell… He was so close._ She turned her face, and caught Sawada glancing at her with a mischievous smile.

"So is he your boyfriend," Sawada whispered.

"No, a classmate," Fay answered automatically. "We're in Osaka for an assignment."

She nodded, and then spoke seriously. "But that doesn't mean that you don't like him."

Fay seemed embarrassed, but composed herself. "He's a likable guy," she said with a laugh. "Fun to hang out with."

"You know…" Sawada began, but was interrupted because they reached the end of the line.

They all got in, and buckled up. Fay was actually nervous now. She was seated between Takeda, and Sawada. _Close your eyes, Fay. It will be alright._ She clutched tightly onto the railings, and tried not to think of anything. Suddenly, she felt someone pat her thighs. She saw Takeda's hand there. She looked at him, and he grinned.

"Just think…"

[WOOSH]

Twelve minutes later, the five of them walked out all excited. Fay had her hand on her heart and coughed. "I think I lost my voice," she said in a raspy voice.

Sawada patted her back, "you did scream so much," she said with a grin.

Fay glared at her, and noted Takeda place a finger in his ear and shaking it slightly.

"Man, you can scream!" Tanaka whistled at Fay. He was obviously enjoying himself.

Sakamoto walked a few steps forward, "let's not embarrass her further. I want to go to the Jurassic Park Ride. Come on."

They all followed him, and again walked fast past the queue. While they stood a bit in line, Fay looked at Sawada. "Sawada-san…"

"Aya. You don't need to be so formal with me," she said cheerfully. "A friend of Ren is a friend of ours."

Fay felt that she was really sincere. "Thank you," she said softly, as she followed them.

They walked through the fast queue, and waited for their turn to sit in the side. There were five seats and all of them sat together on the front ride. "Do you know this ride?" Tanaka asked Fay.

"Umm.. No Actually." Fay answered.

"Then let's not spoil it for her," Aya said cheerfully.

The ride went on boringly for a while, but Fay was excited as she saw the dinosaurs. She looked to her left, and saw Takeda watching her. "Enjoying?" he asked.

"Very much." Fay nodded.

They were touring in the boat, and Fay could hear Sakamoto and Tanaka argue over something while Sawada was busy humming a song. The reached a tunnel, and it started climbing upwards around 25.9m high. _Uh-oh… If we're climbing up, then that means there's a fall coming. Argh._

"Relax, Fay. It's not that Bad," Tanaka said cheerfully. "When you see the T-Rex close your eyes."

Fay felt a bit scared, "close my eyes?"

"Trust me." He winked.

Fay decided to do as he says. Suddenly they were in a dark tunnel, lashes of lights appeared, little ferocious dinosaurs were squirting water at them, and then Fay saw the T-Rex. She closed her eyes tightly and before she knew it, the whole ride was in screams and they were climbing down fast into the lake. Huge waves of water splashed all over them. _Yikes! Cold…_

'Oh man! I got wet!" Sawada screamed. "And the water is freaking cold. Sakamoto, idiot! I told you I wanted to buy a rain coat."

The ride ended, and they all got out. Fay covered herself. _Oh my God. I'm soaked, and it's freezing._ She thought, hugging herself. They left from the shop and went to the exit.

Outside, Sakamoto looked at Fay, and cleared his throat. "You better do something about that."

Fay looked confused. 'About?"

Tanaka's cheeks went red. "Your bra is showing."

"What?!" Fay exclaimed, looking down her chest and noted that her white lace bra was clearly visible beneath her white top. She quickly covered herself even more. In a few minutes, she found a jacket on top of her head.

"Wear that," Takeda said, "Go with Aya to the restroom she'll help you dry up."

Sawada placed her hands on Fay's shoulders and pushed her to the restroom. "Come on, Fay."

Fay didn't object.

In the bathroom, Fay took off her top and placed it under the hand dryer. She let the machine dry it while she just held it. "That was embarrassing," Fay admitted, looking at Sawada.

"You don't need to worry about those two, they're both gay and Ren didn't see you so it's fine," Sawada answered.

"Oh." Fay folded the top even more as it dried. _Wow. They're gay. Interesting._

"Fay?"

"Yes?" Fay answered.

"Do you like Ren?" Sawada asked bluntly.

Fay paused at the question. _Why would she bluntly ask such a question, and I don't even know you._ "I'm not sure what like means Aya," Fay answered quietly. "I think he's cool, but you know…"

Sawada seemed confused, but didn't push it.

The two of them walked out, and found the boys waiting. Fay held the jacket, and gave it back to Takeda. "Here."

"No, you wear it. It's cold," he said, taking it from her and putting in on for her.

The gesture made Fay blush, and she looked away from him. When she glanced away she found Sawada looking at her with a mischievous smile. _Argh!_ Fay took a step away from Takeda.

Sawada looked around, "Where's Shige-chan, and Hikaru."

"They went to get us snacks from the Jurassic Corn snack bar," Takeda answered.

The boys came back, and the five of them spent the next half an hour eating. They strolled around more, went on more rides, checked out a few theatres and finally after six hours settled at the gift shops by the exit.

They all bought boxes of sweets, souvenirs, hats, accessories, etc… and finally went to the station. "Well, that was fun," Tanaka said, taking Fay's hands. "You passed the test, and it was good to meet you."

 _Test? What test?_ Fay thought.

Sakamoto kicked Tanaka, and looked at Fay. "Ignore him. He just really wanted to meet you," he said. He took Fay's phone from her hands, and began typing a few things. He handed it back to her and looked at her seriously. "I've added all of our emails. The minute Ren does something stupid, let us know."

Takeda cleared his throat, and pushed Fay towards the platform. "We'll be leaving now," he said.

"Wait," Aya said, walking towards Fay. "It was nice meeting you." She hugged Fay, and… "Maybe you'll do Ren some good after all, but be careful," she whispered in Fay's ear.

Before Fay could respond to that, Takeda was already walking her to the platform. _That was weird,_ Fay thought as she got into the train with Takeda. He gestured for her to sit while he held all the things they've bought.

She studied him, and felt a sense of pride. _He's so caring. So responsible. I feel alive when I'm with him… and… I know I'm officially in trouble._


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Fay walked into the room with Takeda, and felt her heart beating really loudly. She was feeling extremely conscious of his presence and didn't know how to act.

The more time she spent with him coming back on the train, the more conscious she was feeling.

The entire day spent at universal studios with his friends showed her a total a different side to him. There was a serious, funny, yet protective side to Takeda Ren. _I'm officially in trouble,_ Fay thought. _He was so attentive, caring, and… He kept me by his side the entire time ensuring that I was not feeling left out._

"Did you have fun?" he asked, startling Fay.

Fay almost yelped, and placed her hand on her heart. "Yes. Yes. I did. Thank you. It was really fun," she spoke in a hurried tone. _I'm starting to babble like an idiot again. I should go to my room before I initiate anything stupid or embarrass myself further more._

Takeda raised his eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

 _Yes. I need to get away from you. You're making me flutter even more._ "Umm… I'm fine. I'm just feeling hot," she lied, walking towards her room. _I must get away from him, and allow myself some time to think!_ "I'll be fine as soon as… !"

Fay was surprised to find herself backed against the wall in the living room with Takeda standing in front of her. "Why do I feel that you're trying to run away? I thought you had fun. Did anything bother you?" he asked concerned.

Fay's eyes moved right and left, and then kept her gaze on the floor. _I don't know what to say? I'm really embarrassed. I really like him, and he's so close. I can almost…_

Takeda looked concerned, and placed his hands on each side of her arms. "Fay, did I do something to upset you?"

Fay shook her head. "No, you didn't." Her cheeks really flushed red. "You're just standing really close, and…" _Please back off. Please back off. Your scent. Your everything is too overwhelming for me. Argh! Why is he so sexy and hot!_

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, noting that her cheeks were a deep flush of red.

"Isn't it obvious!?" she snapped, without thinking. 'You're standing too close…"

Takeda paused in his place. He rubbed his jaw, and looked at her. He seemed to be analyzing the situation. He crossed his arms, and eyed her seriously. "Do you like me, Atobe Fay?" he asked bluntly without giving it a thought.

Fay didn't say anything.

Takeda moved, and placed his hands at either side of her face trapping her lightly. He looked at her face, looking for any signs of an answer but didn't find any. "Hmm… So you do like me," he said in an obvious tone.

Fay's eyes widened and she thought she was going to die on the spot. She closed her eyes shut, and then opened one of them to sneak a glance at him.

Takeda looked at her and leaned slightly towards her, and grazed his lips lightly against hers. Before engulfing her lips…

[RING]

Fay felt her breathing stop as Takeda paused. He was almost stuck to her. His lips turned upward into a smile, and he let out a light chuckle. He moved slightly again and rested his lips by her ear. His lips gently teased her ear and he whispered, "saved by the bell."

Fay loosened herself from his hold, and crouched to the floor catching him off guard. Her heart was racing at full speed and she felt that her legs were weak. She was on the floor, leaning against the wall. _I need to go to my room, but I can't even get up._

Takeda walked to the door, and opened it.

"Housekeeping," Fay heard someone say at the door.

In a few minutes, Takeda was holding a bag of laundry and placed it gently on the living room sofa. He paid the person at the door, signed the bill and closed the door. He walked to the middle of the living room and his gaze fell upon the girl sitting on the floor. "Hey."

Fay looked up shocked. She looked at him for a second then turned her gaze away. "Hey," she said quietly.

He walked over to her, and leaned down. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said quietly. "It's just that you're really cute when you're like that." He admitted. "I hope I didn't offend you."

"You didn't," she said, still not looking at him.

Takeda rubbed his jaw, "its not helping that you're not looking at me," he said, moving closer. He sat next to her, and crossed his arms, leaning against the same wall she was leaning at.

"I can't look at you, Ren," Fay said quietly while trying not to think of how close he was to her.

Takeda moved his arms and crossed them behind his head while he bent one knee. "What to do? What to do?"

Fay sat opposite him, "What do you mean what to do? I don't expect anything in return. Heh. I'm just Fay who's in class with you."

Takeda leaned forward, and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You're not just Fay. You're Atobe Fay sharing a suite with me who is very cute, and sweet. Plus, the last couple of days you've been driving me crazy. Also, don't get me started about yesterday when I carried you to your room. It took me all the self control I possessed in order not to jump into bed with you."

She seemed stunned by his confession. "You're too honest sometimes," she said quietly.

"I need to be," he said. "Also, if you like me it's going to be problematic… I can't afford to have any relationships right now."

 _Wha?_ Fay thought stunned. _Problematic? Me liking you is a problem?_

"Fay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at him. "What?" she said.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a dead serious tone.

Fay felt her heart stop, and her breath caught in her throat. _Can he kiss me? Yes, I want him to kiss me. That's all that I've been thinking of since he stopped earlier, but didn't he just say…_ Before she could answer him, she felt Takeda's hand at the back of her neck and he pulled her towards him, pressing his lips softly against hers.

Fay felt her mind go blank and the beats of her heart racing fast inside her chest. She was literally shocked but couldn't come up with a single word. His scent had gotten under her skin making her feel all fuzzy inside as he pressed her lips in a sweet yet challenging kiss.

Her lips parted unconsciously, letting Takeda's tongue take her mouth for his and started to play around with her. Unconsciously, she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back furiously. As their tongues danced, the heat increased between them. She found herself lying on the floor, with him on top of her as they continued kissing.

Fay suddenly remembered his statement, and pushed him away not too gently totally catching him off guard. She covered her mouth with her hand, and felt that her whole face was on fire. "Problematic?" she suddenly asked.

Takeda sat up, and crossed his legs. The fall caused him to hit his head lightly. He rubbed the back of his head, and shook it slightly. "I'm not in a place to be committed to anyone right now. I can't afford relationships."

Fay stood up, and clenched her fists. "Then why the hell did you kiss me?!" she demanded. She was angry at herself more than him.

Takeda shrugged. "I don't know. You looked too tempting not to kiss." He winked.

Fay stood there looking shocked at him. She couldn't believe her ears. _Have I lost my all my senses? Is he making all this crap up?_ "I don't know what to say," she muttered.

Takeda stood up, and stretched his arms. "Forget about it. I was caught in the moment." He walked to the living room.

"I just told you that I like you. You kiss me, and shrug it off!" Fay snapped at him. "Don't throw away my feelings just like that."

Takeda raised his eyebrow at her sudden outburst. "I'm not throwing anything away. You like me, and I'm telling you that I can't return your feelings. I am not willing to get into a relationship with anyone at the moment." He sat down on the sofa, and looked at her. "I'm sorry for kissing you. Like I said, I was caught in the moment."

Fay looked hurt, and bit her lips frustrated at the situation. She took a deep breath, and looked at him seriously. _Stay calm Fay…_. "Then I guess we have nothing else to talk about for now. I am going back to my room to pack for tomorrow," she said, as they were leaving on the morning train. "Goodnight." She walked to her room, and closed the door shut.

The minute she got into the room, and the door was shut, she collapsed against the door. She was seated against the door, with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. _Oh my! What a kiss?! He can't return my feelings? I was rejected, wasn't I?_ The realization actually hit her. Without any prior warning, Fay felt tears fall on her hands. _Am I actually crying?_ She thought, staring at the teardrops. _God! I really am an idiot._


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Fay was seated across Takeda in the Shinkansen as they waited for it to move. The whole morning had been semi-awkward between them, and she hated it that she felt this way.

Takeda was seated and reading a business magazine quietly. He was flipping through it without saying anything.

Fay sat up, and stretched her arms. _Why isn't the train moving? Move, damnit! Move._ She looked out the window, and watched as it rain. _November is almost over,_ she thought.

"Fay?"

Fay looked at the source of her name, and realized that it was Takeda who had finally spoken. Before he could answer, the train started moving. Fay took her seat across him, and watched him. "Yes?"

Takeda looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry about last night."

 _Sorry for what? Kissing me? Or saying those things afterwards? Argh!_ "Shit happens, Ren. Don't let it bother you."

Takeda gave her a light smile. "But you're mad at me."

Fay chose her words carefully. "I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed at what you did."

Takeda leaned against his chair, "I guess I don't blame you for that," he said quietly.

 _But why aren't you in a place to have a relationship?_ She wanted to scream. _You flirt with me, touch me and then…_ Fay held her tongue. _Forget it. I'm not that desperate._ "Just forget it, Ren."

Fay felt that he wanted to push the subject further, and say something but he chose wisely not to say more. She had questions, and needed answers. _The worst part is that your kiss is making me feel even giddier now…_

The rest of the hour went silently, and Fay busied herself on her iPad. She was reading forums, browsing online magazines, and flipping through nonsense. She glanced at him, and found him leaning against the chair with his eyes closed.

Fay studied him, and felt her chest tighten. _I feel like I did something stupid last night. We had a good friend's relationship, now it'll be too awkward to do anything with him. He knows how I feel. However… Why did you kiss me, Ren?_ She touched her lips in remembrance, and shuddered. _That was some kiss…_

Takeda opened his eyes, and stretched his arms. As he moved the magazine on his lap fell to the floor. He sat up straight, and shook the strands of hair lying on his eyes slightly.

Just then, the lady pushing the cart was passing through. Takeda stopped her. "Can I have one black coffee, please?" he asked, and then turned to Fay. "Anything for you?"

Fay shook her head.

Takeda took his coffee, and began sipping it lightly. He made a face at how bitter it was. He leaned down and picked up his backpack, "let's finalize our project, since we have nothing else to do. We still have an hour until we reach." He pulled out his laptop, and stood up. He walked over to Fay's side, and sat in the empty seat next to her.

 _Too close,_ Fay thought as his scent engulfed her. He had a fresh scent. The morning shower, his clean laundry clothes on, and a very sexy perfume. The combination of all those odors emitted a yet amazing scent off him that she couldn't resist to breathe in.

They worked together for half an hour, and finalized the presentation that they had to give to their class. Takeda finally shut off the laptop, and looked at Fay.

Fay was dressed lightly for a cold day. A light green mini skirt, with a brown turtleneck. Knee length boots completed her outfit. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm used to the cold weather. It doesn't bother me." Fay answered.

Takeda nodded, and then turned in his seat to face her. "What did you think of my friends?"

Fay thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Can I say that I thought they were weird?"

Takeda chuckled lightly. "You can say that. I've known Tanaka and Sakamoto since middle school," he explained. "They've been together since then." He leaned back. "I dated Aya once, but then realized she was more fun as a friend than a girlfriend."

That was new to Fay. She hesitated but asked her question. "Does she think so too?"

"It was her suggestion. We got along too well to start dating. Anyway, it's more fun this way." He crossed his arms, and looked outside the window.

"So you expect the same from me?" Fay asked without thinking, and then stopped. _Oh… Where did that come from?_

If her question surprised Takeda, he didn't show it. Takeda crossed his hands, and leaned forward sitting in a thinking position. "Would that be so bad?"

Fay didn't know what to say, and then realized something. _Tell him the truth, Fay. He's been pretty blunt and honest with you this whole time. So it's only fair that you do the same, right?_ Fay hesitated, but let out a huff in annoyance. "I just wish you never kissed me," she muttered.

Takeda looked at her in surprise, but then went back to his poker face. "I'm sorry for that."

Fay wanted to answer him, but the announcement interrupted her that they will be arriving in two minutes. She remained silent until the train stopped and arrived at Tokyo.

Takeda picked up both of their luggage's, and walked out of the train with her. Fay stretched her legs, and crossed her arms. "I hate sitting for too long," she muttered. "Finally, Tokyo."

"Yes," Takeda answered, looking around. "Is your driver here?"

Fay flipped through her phone. "Let me call him," she said, looking for his number through her contacts. She quickly dialed it, and spoke to him. Finally she hung up, "he'll be here in four minutes. Can we drop you?"

Takeda placed his hands in his pocket. "No need to. I need to walk a bit. Sitting down for too long doesn't help my knee."

Fay nodded. She studied him as he stood there quietly, and felt something. _I keep telling myself to forget it, but every day I look at him the memory comes back to me even stronger. His words did hurt._ She was about to say something but her phone rang. "It's my driver."

Takeda picked up her bag, and suit bag. "Let me help you," he said.

Fay took it from him, "it's alright. I'm good," she said, grabbing them. "Don't worry." She looked away. _Why do I suddenly feel embarrassed looking at him?_ "By the way, other than that…. I did have fun…" she said quietly. "Your friends were fun to hang out with."

"Yes. It was fun." He agreed.

Fay was still not looking at him. _Maybe I should just let it go._ "Bye." She walked the other way towards the exit.

"Fay?"

Takeda knocked her forehead lightly. "Don't let anything change, okay?" he asked.

Fay didn't say anything as she walked away. _Easy for you to say. You're not the one with the racing heart or false hopes._


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"How was your trip, dear?" Mitsuru asked Fay as she was having lunch with him on the veranda.

"It was good father. Thank you for the tickets." Fay told him sincerely. "It was very enjoyable."

Mitsuru nodded. "I'm glad."

Fay looked at her father, "how's your health now? Have you left the house?"

Mitsuru shook his head. "Not yet actually. Your brother is in Chiba until tomorrow so I decided that once you're both back then we can do something. We should have dinner together. I've missed our outings."

 _Keigo is in Chiba? Wonder what he's doing there._ Fay had been back home for a day now. She had only seen her father the day after. She missed Takeda. She was used to seeing him every day. _I think I'm a bit depressed. I enjoyed my time with him._

Fay recalled the kiss, and her confession to him. _I can't believe that I got rejected?_ Her cheeks blushed at the thought. Then she remembered something sad. _How could he simply tell me not to change? It will be difficult to be around him, and act normal._

Mitsuru cleared his throat, "Fay, next weekend there will be a corporate Christmas ball. I sit on the board of some of those companies, and I want you and Keigo to accompany me."

"Next weekend? Isn't Christmas still a couple of weeks away?" she asked confused.

"True, but a lot of the members have family plans so it was only fair to do this at an earlier time," Mitsuru explained.

"I see," she murmured, then look up at him. "It shouldn't be a problem, father. I'm free."

Mitsuru stood up. "Actually, you know what? I'm bored. Shall we go out? I'm sure you'd like to buy a dress for the ball."

 _Shopping with my father? I don't think I've ever done that. Is it okay to do such a thing?_ Fay thought.

Mitsuru studied his daughter and let out a light laugh. "Was my request strange?"

Fay stood up, and shook her head. "No. You just caught me by surprise. I don't mind going out with you. It's been a while for you. Let me quickly change, and then we can go." She ran upstairs to her room, and quickly pulled on skinny white ankle pants and a green shirt. She wore brown high heel sandals to match the outfit, and dark leather short jacket. She quickly looked through her dressing room, and pulled out her Hermes Berkins. Since she was going out with her father, then she might as well look classy.

Today, she decided to let her hair loose.

Fay rushed back down, and found her father waiting for her. He was dressed casually as well in formal pants with an un-tucked long sleeved shirt and a sweater on top.

They got into the limo and were dropped in Ginza shopping district. Fay walked along with her father across the streets and enjoyed the beautiful weather. _At least father looks better. That pale look he had a while back is gone now._

The two of them spent hours together. Fay didn't remember when she was last outside with her father like this. _Hmm… normally Keigo is with us with a half a scowl on his face. Being alone with father is actually fun._

Finally, the shopping was done and they were both hungry. "Shall we try this restaurant, Fay? I heard its fun where you cook your own meals."

 _Sounds interesting,_ she thought as she followed him, carrying the pile of shopping bags. _He really did spoil me;_ she thought embarrassed at all the designer bags in her hands. _He bought me bags, jewelry, and another watch… I even got a beautiful red dress for the wedding. I even managed to sneak into Louis Vuitton and get Keigo a gift. I never thanked him properly for saving me._

They walked into the restaurant, and found it quite intriguing. There was a salad buffet, and all the meat and vegetables were on a stick. So you dipped it into crusted bread and fried it yourself.

Mitsuru watched his daughter as she fried her food. He had never seen her so happy, but he could sense that something was bothering her. _Fay's not good at hiding her emotions from me. I can tell when she's thinking of something._ "Fay is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

Fay seemed surprised, but then shook her head. "I'm good, father. Nothing's bothering me." _I can't tell my father that I got rejected._

Mitsuru seemed still concerned. "Are you sure?"

Fay hesitated while she moved her breaded shrimp around the drying pot. "Well… You know. I have something on my mind, but I'm not ready to talk about it." She admitted. "But you don't need to worry, it's nothing serious."

Mitsuru sighed. _It's at times like this that I wish there was a woman in our lives. Keigo is already eighteen and Fay will turn eighteen soon. I'm sure there were times where they needed to talk to someone other than me. I wonder if I made a mistake there._

Fay tapped the table catching Mitsuru's attention. "Now you're dazed. What are you thinking of?" she asked cheerfully.

Mitsuru coughed, and took a bite of his meat. "I was just thinking if I did a mistake and not bring a woman into our lives. At times, wasn't it better to have a woman to talk rather than me?"

Fay snapped her chopsticks. "Not at all. Don't say such things," she almost snapped. "Bringing a woman might've caused problems for us, and you did a great job with us."

"But what about girlie stuff, you never wanted to talk to someone?" Mitsuru asked.

"I had auntie," she said referring to his sister. "She was cool, and we talked about everything." _Oh. I forgot about that. Hmm… Maybe I should give her a call or visit. She can give me some advice._

Mitsuru didn't talk about the subject anymore. They had their dinner together making casual conversations until they left the mall and went home.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Winter Break

A week after Fay's return, she walked out of class and stretched her arms. _Thank God winter break starts tomorrow. I really need it. I've been cramming non-stop for a while._

Since she came back, she was also trying to have minimum contact with Takeda. _Every time I think of what happened, I'm embarrassed. I can't look at him directly, and… Damn! It brings back the memory of the kiss._

He had texted her a few times asking about the project, but she had been very brief with her responses. _He did tell me not to change, but it really is difficult._

She outside the campus, and found her brother hanging out with a few people. She wanted to avoid going in that direction, but he saw her and waved for her to come by.

 _Weird? He rarely calls me over._ "Hi," she said with a smile.

Her brother didn't even bother introducing her to the people around him. "Father asked me to bring you home today. He says that he has a surprise."

"Oh, ok." She said, "then I'll wait at the exit for you," she said, walking away. She couldn't help but smile when she heard his friends talk…

_Hey! Your sister's cute. Why didn't you introduce her to us?!_

_You don't need to meet her._

Fay chuckled even more when she heard her brother's response. She waited by the exit until he showed up. Before she knew it, he started walking. "We're walking?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered almost stiffly. "The driver was busy with an errand."

"I see," she said, following him.

The way back home was almost done in silently when Fay couldn't take it anymore. "You should say something. It feels like I'm walking with a brick!" she said irritated.

"I have nothing to say," he said flatly.

"At least ask me about my trip! And what's the deal of you bringing me home. I'm not a child. Can't father just tell me to come home," she said, really annoyed. _I thought we were getting along alright, why is he switched off again?!_

Atobe looked at her annoyed. "I don't ask questions when he's giving serious orders. He just told me that he needs us both home at the same time."

Fay stomped her foot on the ground. "KEIGO!" she snapped roughly, making him freeze.

Atobe actually stopped, and looked at her.

"Stop it!" she said quietly, with her fists clenched. "Stop making your presence so difficult for me. I am trying to have a normal conversation with you."

Atobe glared at her. "Difficult?! One minute you're fine, and then the next you…"

"The next I what?!" Fay snapped rudely, interrupting him.

"Oh. Are my little angels fighting?" a voice interrupted.

Fay hadn't even realized that they had reached the mansion. She looked at the source of voice, and blinked. Even Atobe seemed confused at the scene… _Oh my… What is she doing here?_ Fay thought.

A slender woman stood in front of them with one hand on her hip while a cigarette in the other hand. She had longish boy cut hair, and was dressed in a tank top and shorts. There was an evil type of grin on her face as she eyed them both. "Well, don't just stand there. Come and give your aunt a hug."

Fay squealed when the news sank in. She ran up to her, and gave her a big hug. "What brings you here, aunty Akari?!" she exclaimed.

Akari laughed at the hug. "Your father invited me for Christmas. Since my husband is away forma couple of months, I told myself hell; I might as well accept the invitation and bother Mitsuru for a while." She explained, hugging her. She let go of Fay, and eyed Atobe who still hadn't moved. "You. Come here, and give me my hug."

Atobe rolled his eyes, and moved forward a bit. "I don't think I've ever met you. I don't hug strang…." _ARGH!_ He thought as Akari gave him a hug with one arm.

"I will not accept any type of rudeness. Mitsuru told me his kids were well behaved. You better show that to me!" she said, almost choking him. She let go of him, and eyed him. "At least you look way more handsome than you were at 11. You were quite stalky, and hideous."

"You don't need to tell me that!" Atobe snapped. "I'm going back inside." He mumbled, walking towards the door. The butler opened the door, and he found his father walking out.

"Keigo, did you meet your aunt?"

"Yes," he said flatly. _What an annoying woman._

Mitsuru knew what he son was thinking. "Well, don't go anywhere. I've made reservations, and we're taking her out to dinner. She will be our guest for a while."

 _ARGH!_ Atobe wanted to scream, but nodded silently. "Just call me when you want to leave," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to his room.

He walked to his room annoyed. _What's with all this family business? What is father trying to accomplish? I really don't have time to keep doing this. I just want…_ he thought, and then stopped when something caught his eyes. He walked over to his desk and found a small Louis Vuitton bag there. _How long has this been here?_ He thought, looking inside the bag. It was a wrapped box. He took it out, and opened it. Inside was a Digit LV bracelet. It was a classic iconic Damier Graphite canvas. It featured an innovative industrial-inspired clasp combined in three different finishes: palladium, ruthenium, and black plexiglas. _It's actually quite nice, and I can always wear it, but whom…_

He found a card in it, and opened it. It read…

_Thank you for last time, and happy belated birthday Keigo._

He frowned and put the card back in. _Is she thanking me because of that stupid Kentarou?_ He thought, _or is it for my birthday. She really is weird. One minute she's fighting me, and the next she's buying me expensive gifts._

He sat on his desk, and pulled out a book from his shelf. _I might as well not worry about that, and do some reading. Its finally winter break, and I can finally relax a bit and catch up on my poetry._

Atobe was so absorbed in his reading that an hour later he heard a knock on his door, and found it to be the butler. "Master Keigo, your father says that they will be leaving in half an hour, and he says to dress smart casual."

Atobe thanked the butler, and stood up. He walked into the dressing, took his off clothes and headed to the shower. He took a shower without having any thoughts and walked back to his dressing room.

He pulled out black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and put on a black Dior hoodies sweatshirt cardigan jacket coat on top. He was looking for his watch when his eyes caught the bracelet Fay got him. He hesitated, but then ignored his negative thoughts. _I like it,_ he thought, putting it on. He picked up his watch and wallet, and walked down the stairs.

He wanted to run back upstairs when he found his aunt waiting alone by the foyer. She was dressed casually in pants, and a sweater. She was carrying a Chanel chained bag, and wore designer shoes. _She doesn't look at all like she cares for fashion, but you can tell that she carries brands._

"You can't ignore me," she said, noticing him.

Atobe seemed reluctant, but walked slowly towards her. He was about to speak, but was thankful that his father came down with Fay. He noted that Fay was wearing white tights with gray knee length boots and a back cardigan jacket as well. She had a black hood on her hair and wore earrings.

Atobe followed them outside silently while they got into the limo.

"So where are we headed?" Akari asked.

Mitsuru looked outside the window at the cold night sky. "We're headed to a local Japanese restaurant. I think it's good to go for traditional tonight."

"Then you should've told us to wear kimonos," Akari said with a grin.

Mitsuru chuckled. "Maybe some other time."

Atobe was still quiet, but couldn't help but notice that Fay was really getting along with their aunt. They were talking non-stop about everything.

They reached the restaurant, and were showed in. they all took off their shoes and jackets and sat on the table that was on the floor. "This is vintage," Akari said with a smile. "You still tend to surprised me, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru smiled humbly, "it's always good to have you around, Akari."

"I bet you don't tell Tarou that," she said with a grin.

Fay nearly choked on her green tea, and was surprised to hear that. "You too?"

Atobe was amused. _Looks like it's not only us that don't like uncle._

Akari looked smugly. "I have no issues with Tarou. It's that bitch of a wife, and idiot son that annoys me. He could've done much better than her!"

Mitsuru didn't look amused. "It's his choice, and we're not going to judge him based on that."

Akari took the menu, and began reading. "Oh shut it. You hate her as well. She did try to come on to you, remember?" Akari said with a wink.

Fay's jaws dropped while Atobe tried to keep his composure. _Do we really need to hear that,_ Atobe thought.

"Drop it," Mitsuru cleared his throat.

No one dared to discuss the subject anymore. They chit chatted a few more while Atobe remained quiet, and were only interrupted when Mitsuru spoke, "Oh, Jin just walked in."

"Jin? Takeda?" Akari said. "It's been a while since we've last seen him. Is his wife with him?"

"No, I see him with his eldest son only," Mitsuru answered.

Fay felt the hair at the back of her neck rise. _Ren? Damnit… I hope that they don't…_

"JIN!" Akari yelled, catching his attention.

Atobe covered his ears, and groaned. "Why must you keep shouting like that?!" he snapped. "I went deaf."

Akari raised an eyebrow. "At least you're finally speaking. It seemed like we had a dead wall with us," she said sarcastically.

Atobe's clenched his jaw at her comment, but one look from his father made him keep quiet.

Takeda Jin walked over to them followed by his son. He was in a casual suit with one hand in his pocket. "That could've only been you, Akari," he said with a chuckle.

Mitsuru stood up, and shook his hand. Atobe and Fay did the same. They all greeted each other, and Fay was dreading the moment. She knew her father too well, and was expecting him to say it any minute. "Why don't you two join us?" Mitsuru asked.

Fay grimaced, not noticing that her aunt had seen her expression.

Takeda declined politely, but Mitsuru insisted and persuaded them to join, and somehow after rearranging the seat arrangements, Fay found herself seated between her brother and Takeda.

Fay's heart was beating really fast. Since the trip, she hadn't seen Takeda properly. In class, she made sure that she was never standing alone with him, and declined meeting him in the library a few times. She did everything online, and kept her emails and text messages brief.

While the adults looked like they were enjoying each other's company, there was a dark cloud hovering over the three youngsters. Atobe was trying to stay polite to his aunt, while Takeda ate quietly and Fay had her emotions flying all over the place.

Takeda finally leaned a bit to Fay's side, and whispered something in her ear. "Didn't I tell you not to change?"

Fay narrowed her eyes, and her cheeks blushed. She looked at her brother who wasn't looking at her, then back at Takeda but not making any eye contact. "How would you feel if you were in my place?" she whispered quietly.

Takeda's mouth set in a tight rim. "I guess you have a point."

Fay conversed very briefly with him throughout, and didn't notice that she had a text until Takeda pointed it out. She saw that the text was from her aunt. _When did she send this? She opened the text, and read._

Message

**Aunt Akari**

Edit

Call

Facetime

Contact  
→

_You guys really look cute seated together_

Fay felt tears forming in her eyes, but blinked them away. She wasn't sure if she should answer, but… _I really need to say it to someone. It really hurts._ She quickly texted something back, and clicked 'send' before she could change her mind.

Message

**Fay-chan**

Edit

Call

Facetime

Contact  
→

_I was rejected, he's not ready for a relationship_

Fay felt relieved. She didn't notice if her aunt had read the text or not, but moved her focus to Takeda. _Maybe it's enough for me to be around him? I really love everything about him. His care freeness, his seriousness, and he can be really kind when he wants to be._

Fay then turned wanting to ask her brother something about an assignment, and paused for a second when she noticed that he was wearing her bracelet.

Atobe caught her staring at him, and realized that her eyes were on the bracelet. _Damnit. Now she's going to gloat,_ he thought.

Fay leaned forward, and whispered something in his ear which was something he wasn't expecting. "Thank you, Keigo."

Mitsuru caught the interaction between his children and seemed pleased. He saw his eldest son lean back and tell Fay something in her ear as well. _I wonder what's going on,_ he thought.

He also noted that his daughter wasn't interacting so much with Takeda Ren. _I thought they were good friends?_ He wondered. "Ren, how was your class assignment in Osaka?"

Takeda looked at Mitsuru, and nodded. "It went really well, and I keep meaning to thank you for the tickets and passes for Universal Studios. We had fun."

Mitsuru nodded, and asked him a few more questions about the assignment, and then he turned to Jin who was talking to Akari.

After dinner, Mitsuru looked at everyone, "there's a garden outside this place. Shall we go for a walk, and have some tea?"

Akari nodded, and Jin agreed. Atobe excused himself and left while Fay looked at her father. "Father, I'll have to pass as well. I'm not feeling quite well."

Takeda Jin looked at his son. "Please drop her home then, the driver is outside. I can manage on my own."

Fay shook her head, and bowed lightly. "Thank you, but I want to go for a walk. Maybe I'll feel better."

Mitsuru frowned. "It's a bit late for a walk, Fay."

"Father…"

"Don't worry Atobe-san. I'll walk Fay back," Takeda Ren offered. "I don't mind."

 _But I do!_ Fay wanted to scream, but knew that she couldn't say no to him in front of her father. Fay also noticed her aunt giving her a thumb up.

"Then it's settled," Mitsuru said.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

_This is really awkward. I should've just told Keigo that I'll go back with him when he left._ Fay walked silently by Takeda's side in the cold night breeze. The walk home was going to be long, but she really needed to clear her mind.

"So how did you do on your assignment?" Takeda asked.

Fay zipped her jacket up to her neck, and crossed her arms as she walked along side him. "I got a 3.4, I guess I did alright then." _I'm sure he got a 4._

"I see," he said. "By the way, the gang normally spends winter break with us in Tokyo. They should be arriving in a couple of days; they did mention that they want to hang out with you."

 _I did have fun with them, but…_ "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to hang out with you guys."

Takeda sighed, and rubbed his head roughly. "I should've never kissed you. I'm sorry, but please don't let it change anything." He held her hands. "I like us the way we were, it was fun."

Fay watched him with sad eyes. _Do you regret kissing me, Ren?_ She gave him a serious look, and patted his chest. "Please don't say that. I'm glad that you kissed me," she said, walking along the road.

Takeda's face showed surprise, "You know I can't…"

"I know," she said quietly. _I know that you can't return my feelings. I just wonder why. Am I not good enough for you?_

Takeda stuffed his hands in his jacket's pocket and looked at the floor as he walked along her side. "It's hectic. I need to graduate. I'm also taking care of the twins. Fay, do you know that my mother is under clinical depression? She thinks that Emi is still alive."

That news shocked Fay. _No way…_

Takeda laughed softly. "She is always in and out of the hospital. She refuses to believe that Emi is dead, and… I really just can't afford a girlfriend right now. The twins need me around. It really took its toll on me when we went to Osaka. I had fun with you, but…" he slumped his shoulders. 'Even now, the only reason father and I were able to go out is because we have relatives over for Christmas and they're taking care of mother and the twins."

Fay stopped walking. "Are you worried that I am going to be a clingy girlfriend?" she asked.

Takeda's cheeks went a bit red.

Fay eyed him seriously. "Ren, you never told me if you liked me. You said that you can't return my feelings, but you never told me if you actually do like me."

Takeda coughed lightly, and looked away. "I can't answer you."

Fay stood in front of him. "Then please stop playing with my feelings. The more time I spend with you, the more I'll like you. I need to keep my distance for now."

He didn't say anything to that.

"I haven't seen anyone seriously in three years, and I want to allow myself to be with others. If you keep popping in, then it will cause an unbalance." Fay answered honestly. "What I like about you is that you're honest and amazing with me. A princess doesn't get to a feel that a lot." She decided to start walking, but he caught her wrist tightly.

 _Ow…_ Fay thought, looking at him in surprise.

Takeda brought her closer, and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know if I will be able to handle you being with someone else," he said in a shaky voice. _I want her to be mine only, but I can't keep her either._

Fay's heart did a somersault. _This is a confession, isn't it? but it's not the outcome that I want._ "You're very selfish then. You don't want me, yet you don't want anyone else to have me."

He moved a strand of her hair off her face, and lifted her chin gently. "I should've never kissed you," he said. "Since that day I can't…" he said quietly. Takeda cupped her cheeks with his leather gloves, and pulled Fay towards him. "I don't know. You have this terrible hold on me," he said angling his lips against her but not quite kissing her. "I felt that I needed to explain…"

His close approximate was making Fay a bit nervous, but she decided to be honest. "I still like you, but I'm not going to waste my time if you can't return my feelings." she said upfront.

"You can't like me. I have a lot going on. I won't have the time to spoil you properly." He explained, still cupping her face.

Fay could feel his cold breath on her face. _If I just lean forward, I can kiss him._ She closed her eyes, and breathed the cold air in. "Then you're just a coward, you're afraid of losing me before even having me" she said quietly.

She held the hand that was cupping her face and looked seriously at him. Fay moved closer and kissed him lightly. Their cold lips warmed each other for a few minutes, until she pulled away slightly. "Now that wasn't so bad..." She whispered. She moved away from him, and walked towards her house. Takeda didn't make any attempt to follow her through the driveway.

Fay felt the tears flow even stronger now. _Was I rejected again?_ She thought. She arrived at her home, and the butler opened the door for her. It was already 11PM, and her father caught her coming in. "Fay? You were still not home?" he asked shocked.

Fay just walked towards him, and hugged him tightly.

Mitsuru was surprised as she hugged him, and he heard her cry lightly. He knew his daughter was strong but for her to cry like this surprised him.

"Don't ask," she said quietly after she moved away from him. "I just needed a hug." She left the entrance, and walked to her room.

Akari witnessed the scene as well. "Is this why you invited me over Mitsuru?" she asked.

Mitsuru sighed. "Yes, I know she needs to talk to someone. Who would've thought that she would like Jin's son."

 _Who would've thought indeed,_ Akari thought.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Atobe Keigo woke up feeling really groggy. _I shouldn't have stayed up so late,_ he thought. He was wearing trunks, and had a towel around his neck. _Maybe a quick swim can wake me up properly. I've also been slacking off. I have no idea what my friends have been up to. Who would've thought being at University would kill your social life._

He walked to the indoor people, and admired the view. It was built outside with glass windows, but the water was heated. He found Fay lounging on the bench, reading a book.

He threw a towel on the lounger next to her, put on his goggles, and jumped into the pool. He was swimming laps, and did around fifteen when he decided to stop and take a breather. He was surprised to see Fay still on the lounge reading. _She's still reading?_ He thought.

As Atobe got out of the pool one of the maids ran over, and offered him a mint cooler. Atobe took it and began sipping it. He walked over to Fay's lounge and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Fay blinked in surprise, and lowered her sunglasses. "Not really. The fact that you bothered asking me how I am just gave me a heart attack," she said sarcastically.

Atobe glared at her. "It's because I'm normally used to your snippy retorts."

Fay put her book down, and sat up. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she admitted.

Atobe crossed his arms and looked at their surroundings. They were in a heated indoors area, but it was obvious that the air outside was cool and chilly. It was also windy. "It's probably a guy then. You've been cooped up inside since dinner a few nights back, and you haven't been biting back."

Fay's cheeks heated. "It's not important," she muttered, standing up. "I'm just tired from the exams."

Atobe sat down on the lounge that she just stood up from and exhaled. _It's obvious on her face that she's depressed._ "Why don't you just admit it?" _I don't like Atobe's that don't fight back._

"Admit what?" she almost snapped.

Atobe glared at her tone. "Why don't you just admit that you like Takeda Ren and give us all break? With you depressed, everyone's worried and not doing anything fun."

 _Do you seriously care?_ She thought surprised.

"Not admitting it…" he began.

"Keigo…" she interrupted in a serious tone. "You don't know what happened, so please don't make assumptions."

Atobe placed the towel on his head, and sipped his juice. "So something did happen," he muttered. "Hey, I may not mingle or interfere a lot, but father's actually worried so you either cheer up or do something about it."

 _Do something?_ Fay thought… _and exactly what am I supposed to do?_ She sat down next to him, and looked at him. "I think…" she began. "I think sometimes I just need to talk someone." _This is where girlfriends come in, but I really don't have one. It's weird, I thought An was getting closer to me but she just disappeared._ She thought because she did spend a few times with her.

Atobe remained silent, and then spoke up. "Why don't you talk to aunt Akari? She might give you insights."

She frowned at the thought. _It's too embarrassing, but…_ "Why don't you listen to me?" she asked out of the blue.

Atobe lied down on the lounger, putting on his sunglasses."Sorry. I don't do guy talks with women, especially with you."

Fay rolled her eyes. "You know it's bothersome that we don't talk to each other. You're always around but I feel that you're an empty shell. Sometimes it helps to talk, you know. I'm sure even YOU have issues."

"I don't discuss my issues with anyone," he said flatly.

Fay wanted to push the subject further, but she knew it was pointless to discuss this with him. She sat on the lounger he was lying on and hugged her knees. "Hey, Keigo…"

"What?" he muttered. _Is she not going to let me relax?!_

"Have you ever rejected a woman?" Fay asked quietly.

The question did surprise him, but he didn't comment to why she asked. "I have done it many times."

"Reasons?" she asked curiously. _Maybe this will make me understand a bit more._

Atobe thought about his answer for a second. "It's always different. Sometimes I simply didn't like her, or the timing was off. Just stupid stuff I guess." _Was she by any chance rejected?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe that's why she's down. I don't care. I'm not going to ask._

Fay went quiet after that. She just lulled by his side until she spotted her aunt walking towards them. She had a cigarette in one hand, and a bottle of diet coke in the other. "How's the water?" she asked.

Fay looked at her, "it's not bad."

Akari was amused. _It's good to see the two of them sitting next to each other without any bickering. That's another reason Mitsuru invited me here. He wanted me to bring them closer together._ "Are you feeling better, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." She swayed her knees playfully while hugging them. "I'm alright."

"That's good. Anyway, I'm looking forward to tonight's ball. There will be a lot of people, and it's been a long time since I've dressed up." Akari was saying happily.

 _I just hope I don't see him…_ Fay thought.


End file.
